


The Rocky Road To Forever

by Nandito89



Category: Danando - Fandom, Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Babies, Chelsea FC(mentioned), Children, Fear, Injury, Liverpool F.C., Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandito89/pseuds/Nandito89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things can go from bad to worse in just seconds, but can still have a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> This is a little something that overtook my mind sometime ago, I just haven't really been able to get that far with it yet.  
> But it just won't leave me be, so I have to post this for you..

”I want a divorce” Fernando screamed at Daniel.

 

This was their third fights this day and Fernando was getting so tired of fighting. He had tried to talk to Dan quietly, but that hadn’t worked as planned, so now they were screaming at each other once again.

 

“You son of a… What the hell?” Daniel stopped mid rant at Fernando’s words. “You want what?” he asks.

 

“You heard me, Daniel. I want a divorce” Fernando said slowly, looking at the floor.

 

Daniels face fell into a frown before going into a look of desperation.

“No, baby, no… Please Nando, babe. Don’t do this to me” He begged.

 

He knew he had annoyed Fernando over the last couple of months and he felt bad, he really did, but he didn’t think it would go this far. He loved the Spaniard more than life itself.

 

“Nando, come on. We can get though this, please?”

 

“No, not this time, it’s too hard” he Spaniard sobbed.

 

Daniel hurried over and held him close. He hated to see his husband cry.

 

“Sorry baby”

 

“I’ll leave tonight. I’ll get my things later”

 

“No no no, stay here. I’ll be better”

 

“We both know that’s not going to happen”

 

“Sorry”

 


	2. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise is waiting for Daniel and another soon follows for Fernando.  
> How will they deal with it?

Daniel and Fernando had been a couple for 6 years now and 2 years ago they had finally decided to get married. They loved each other, so why not get married.

 

About 3 years ago Fernando had talked to Daniel about a stop from football to find something more _normal_. The Dane had told him to wait. He wanted to make sure that this wasn’t just an ‘Oh I would love to do that instead of play football’ moment. But everything kinda came by itself as Fernando had had an accident on the pitch that almost ended his life, so he automatically stopped playing. This had cursed the Spaniard to move back to Liverpool from Chelsea.

 

In Liverpool he started a project where he worked with homeless kids, trying to find their parents or at least make sure they were off the streets.

 

Daniel still played football for Liverpool and he hadn’t had any injures for a year now, so he couldn’t be happier. He had his job, his husband and his home.

 

Daniel didn’t need any kids for himself, but Fernando badly did. This had been something they fought about a lot. Fernando kept taking small kids with him home and he would fuss about them all the time, so ergo he had no time for Daniel, which pissed him off, so he would take the kid, drag it back to the center where Fernando project had its home base. Fernando would try to stop the Dane, but it had yet to happen.

When they got home Daniel would yell at Fernando for about 20 minutes and then Fernando would spend the next 30 yelling back. It always ended with Daniel smacking Fernando across the face. Then Fernando would fall to the ground, crying, before informing the Dane that he would be sleeping in the guestroom.

 

*

Fernando had moved back into Daniels house in Liverpool. He always loved that house.

Everything had started out fine and they loved spending time together, whether it was on sofa watching a film or in the bedroom kissing.

For the first 1 year and a half everything went great, then the small arguments started, later the fights. They always made up in the end, but lately it had been harder to get over the things they said to one another.

Daniel complained that Fernando was to sensitive and a crybaby. Fernando thought Daniel was a son of a bitch for always taking things way too far.

 

*

On December the 4th Fernando had dragged another kid into the house, this time a beautiful baby girl, she was found by an elderly couple near a wood in Liverpool and they had brought her to the center. Fernando, the caring person he was, had taken her with him home. He walked into the house and yelled out for Daniel to come downstairs.

 

“What now?” he had all but screamed at Fernando

 

“See who I’ve met today” he said, pulling the blanket away from the baby’s face. “Isn’t she beautiful?” he asked

 

Daniel looked at the little girl and had to admit that she was cute. “Sure, now take her back to the center, Fernando”

 

“No, can’t she live here with us, honey?”

 

“No. How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t want a child, hmm?”

 

“Daniel…”

 

“NO Fernando, NO”

 

“But…”

 

“NO… Take her back to the center NOW” he said while pointing at the door.

 

“Why don’t you want her? She needs a family. We can be her family” Fernando tried to reason with his husband.

 

“Because I don’t want a child. Children ruins everything”

 

“But I want her Daniel, please?”

 

“No… Now go” he pushed him towards the door

 

“Fine. You win again” he replied bitterly

 

“Thank you… Love you baby”

 

“Yeah right” Fernando sighed when he walked out the door, back to the center.

 

*

As he walked into the center he was greeted by Aiden and Liana, two of his helpers.

 

“Hey Nando, no luck with the husband I see” Aiden said

 

“No, he’s so stubborn. That jerk” he rolled his eyes at the first part

 

“Have you thought of a name for her?” Liana asked, taking the little girl from Fernando

 

“Not really. I always loved Estelle or Angel” he said

 

“Aww I think she looks like an angel, so Angel it is, right?” Liana said while looking at Aiden.

 

“Yeah, looks like she’s got a name now then” Aiden added.

 

“Great. I’ll see if I can find her mother somewhere, maybe we’ll be lucky with this one” Fernando sighed. It’s a hard job, mentally that is, but it was worth it.

He sat there wondering why Daniel didn’t want a child. He loved the kids in his own and Fernando’s family, and he couldn’t really see the difference from them to Angel.

 

*

Meanwhile in the house Daniel tried to figure out what to make for dinner. He wasn’t really that hungry, but Fernando would be, so he had to make something.

He was so tired of Fernando’s dragging kids into his home and he really had to talk to him about that.

 

*

Back at the center Fernando saw a young girl approach him. She looked so neglected. She couldn’t be more the 15 years old. Her hair was a mess and didn’t look like it had been combed through for years. Her clothes were hanging very loose on her. It was only after he looked down her legs that he noticed the blood running down her thighs. He got up from his seat in a hurry. He ran towards her, but stopped when he saw her flinch. He walked very slowly the rest of the way

 

“Hello, my name is Fernando” he said as he stretching his hand out to her. The girl looked at him, then at his hands before looking into his eyes.

 

“I think my child was delivered here earlier today” she whispered

 

“Your child?” he asked

 

“Yes, my little baby girl”

 

“What’s her name?”

 

“Lora”

 

“Lora? And your name is?”

 

“None of your business” she snapped at him

 

“I have to have your name or else I can’t give you your child back” he said, trying to be nice.

 

“Can’t I just have her back?”

 

“You are not old enough to have a child, are you?” he questioned the young girl.

 

“Yes I am. I’m 23”

 

“Oh really? Mind to shove me an ID then?”

 

“Not really, no” she said “I just need my child back”

 

“Aiden, Liana could you come here for a moment, please?” he yelled

 

“What’s up?” Liana asked

 

“This girl, is the mother of Angel” he told them

 

“No way” Liana said

 

“Well that’s what she tells me, what do you think?”

 

“I think you should talk to her for awhile” Aiden said

 

“Yeah I think I would like to” Fernando said “Please come with me” he told the girl. She walked after him into one of the room before sitting down.

 

“Mind to tell me what’s going on?” he asked her while sitting down behind the desk

 

“No, not really”

 

“Do you want your child back?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Then I would talk if I was you”

 

“Fine… what do you want to know?”

 

“When was Lora born? Why did you leave her? Where did you leave her? How did you get pregnant in the first place? Who is the father? All the sort of things”

 

“Lora was born this afternoon, I ran away from her father. I only left her for 2 minutes when I went to clean up a bit. I left her in some bushes just before the wood. Her father is 27 and lives in Liverpool; he plays football for a living and is Danish. Anymore you want to know?”

 

“Is the father Daniel Agger?” he asked shocked

 

“Maybe”

 

“No way he’s the father”

 

“Why not?” she asked curiously

 

“He’s _MY_ husband” Fernando bit back

 

“Oh really?” she laughed “Well he is fooling you then” she smirked

 

“NO WAY IN HELL, HE’S THE FATHER OF YOUR DAUGHTER” he screamed at her

 

“Ask him yourself then” she glared back at him

 

“I’m gonna keep that child here and take testes from her and compare it to Daniel, she will not be leaving this center before I know more about her” he stood up before calling Aiden and Liana to the room.

 

He walked over to them before whispering to them

 

“I want blood samples from that woman and the baby and they can’t leave this center before I've got the answers in my hand! Do you understand?” he ended up yelling so loudly that it echoed in the room

 

“What’s up Fernando? What happened?” Liana tried to calm him down

 

“She said that the kid is Daniels” he cried out. This couldn’t be happening to him. Daniel would never cheat on him.

 

“She told you what? That can’t be true, Fernando”

 

“I’m afraid it can be” he sank to the ground. “I have to go get Daniel here”


	3. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Fernando gets home to Daniel?

Opening the door to the house, the scent of food blew into Fernando’s face. He closed the door behind him. He walked slowly to the kitchen.

 

“Daniel” he said softly. He saw the Dane turn around to face him.

 

“Nando, baby, sorry”

 

“It’s okay”

 

“No it’s not. I know you want a child and that kid was so sweet, she really was, but I’m not ready to become a father yet, you know that” he said hugging his husband to his chest.

 

Fernando let out a small laugh, which made Daniel step back and look at him

 

“What?” he asked confused

 

“Oh nothing” he answered “Just this girl who came to get the little baby”

 

“Oh you found her mother? That’s great then” he smiled, but frowned when Fernando shook his head “No? Why not?” he asked

 

“She told me who the father is” Fernando whispered

 

“Oh, and that’s not good because?”

 

“Because she said it is YOU” Fernando lifted his head to lock eyes with Daniel

 

“She said what?”

 

“That the kid is yours, Daniel”

 

“No way, please Nando. Don’t believe her. I would never cheat on you”

 

“Yeah, that’s what you say” he said

 

“That’s not my child, Nando” Daniel assured him

 

“Okay” he shrugged “Will you take a test to prove that she’s lying?” 

 

“Nando, why do you want me to do that? She’s not mine” Daniel told him

 

“Then take the damn test”

 

“No”

 

“Why not? What are you hiding from me? Daniel, tell me!” Fernando screamed at him

 

“I’m not hiding anything from you. Nando, please just believe me”

 

“Is that the reason you didn’t want her? You knew she was yours?” he asked

 

“What? NO, never, Nando. I wouldn’t do that to you” Daniel grabbed Fernando’s arm to stop him from leaving.

“Nando… okay… if I take the test and it shoves I’m the father, what will happen to us?”

 

“I don’t know”

 

“Will you stay with me?”

 

“I don’t know yet”

 

“I will take it if you promise to stay”

 

“What? Are you afraid she’s yours? Have you been cheating on me? With a _girl_?” he spat out in rage

 

“I don’t think so, but I’m not completely sure”

 

“What?” he asked

 

“I don’t remember Nando… Sorry”

 

“Do you even love me?”

 

“Of course I do, you know that” Daniel asked, trying to kiss Fernando, but he stepped away from him “Nando, please” Daniel begged

 

“I want you to take that test and then I want you to take another test for any disease in the med book”

 

“Okay” Daniel hung his head, the food long forgotten

 

“Well come on then”

 

“Where?” Daniel asked confused of where the Spaniard wanted to go

 

“We are going down to the center now”

 

*

Back at the center the girl is sitting in the room looking at Liana and Aiden. She really wanted to have her child back, the sooner the better.

 

“Can I see her now?” she asked Liana

 

“No, not until Fernando is back”

 

“Is it true that his married to Daniel Agger?”

 

“Yes. They have been married for almost 2 years now”

 

“Does Daniel love him?”

 

“I don’t know Daniel that well, but I really think they love each other”

 

“What more can you tell me about them?”

 

“Nothing. Why are you so interested in them?”

 

“If the kid is Daniels, then I have to know” she tells them

 

“Are you completely sure that Agger is the father of Lora?”

 

“No, but he could be”

 

“Okay”

 

Fernando and Daniel walked into the room where the others sat. Fernando looked at the girl and then at Daniel. Daniel stood still and looked almost like he had seen a ghost.

 

“Mia?” he asked, shocking not only Fernando but also the rest of them

 

“Hello Daniel”

 

“YOU KNOW HER?” Fernando yelled at him

 

“She’s my foster sister, Fer”

 

“What?” he asked raising his left eyebrow “She’s your sister?”

 

“Yes” he replied

 

“You had sex with your sister?”

 

“No, I never had sex with her”

 

“So this kid can’t be yours then?” Fernando asked slowly

 

“No, baby”

 

“Oh” he said, looking down the ground, totally embarrassed “Sorry Danny”

 

“It’s okay, love” he told him while walking towards him, hugging him close before kissing his cheek. “It’s okay”

 

“No, it’s not… sorry” he turned to look at Mia “Sorry Mia, I didn’t know”

 

“It’s okay Fernando, I kinda trapped you there” she told him. “So Dan, you bastard, how are you?”

 

Daniel grinned at her “I’m good. How about you? When the hell did you get pregnant?”

 

“Oh that will be around 9 months ago now” she laughed

 

“Right. Anyway, let me introduce you to my husband Fernando. Fernando this is Mia, my younger sister”

 

“Hey Mia”

 

“Hey Fernando”

 

“So Mia, what brings you to Liverpool?” Daniel asked

 

“Came to find you, I have a favor to ask you”

 

“And that will be?”

 

“Please take care of her for me. I can’t do it myself. I don’t know her father”

 

“Mia, I don’t know” Daniel told her, but then looked at Fernando, who looked so happy at the fact that he could become a father, well kinda “Okay, fine, but I’m only doing it because my husband has been begging for years now”

 

“Thanks Dan. I love you so much” Fernando leaned in to kiss Dan on the lips. “Thanks Mia. I promise that she’ll be safe at our place” he told her before hugging her close. “Do you mind if we change her name?”

 

“What do you want to call her?”

 

“I was thinking of calling her Angel. Since she looks like one” he replied

 

“Angel? Hmm okay, Angel it is” she smiled at her baby, which Liana had come back with.

 

Mia took the little girl from her and smiled at the little infant. “Hey baby, you are going to live with Uncle Dan and his husband Fernando, they’ll take care of you for awhile. I love you” she told the small bundle before handing her to Daniel.

 

“Take care of her till I have time to do it myself, Danny” she told him before turning around and left the center

 

Fernando looked at Daniel, then at Liana and Aiden before turning his eyes down on the baby in Dan’s arms. He stepped back so he could look at Dan and the baby at the same time. He saw the look on Dan’s face and fell so much in love with him again. He couldn’t quite believe it yet. He had become a dad or almost as good as. He was so happy. He stepped up to Dan once again. Daniel moved his free arm around Fernando’s waist, hugging him close. He looked down at Fernando before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

 

“I love you Nando”

 

“Love you too Danny”

 

*

At home Daniel and Fernando had put the baby in the basinet where she was sleeping soundly.

 

Fernando and Daniel were cuddling on the sofa, kissing softly, Fernando moaned when Daniels hand found his groin. Dan let his hand run over Fernando’s jeans. He opened them fast before putting a hand into his boxers. Fernando moaned so loudly.

 

“Danny, baby, please” he whined.

 

“Shh honey, we have to be quiet since the baby is asleep” he told his husband.

 

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t believe you” he whispered.

 

“It’s okay. Just forget about it and enjoy this” he said before wrapping his hand around Fernando’s cock, this caused Nando to moan even louder into Daniel mouth.

 

“Daniel, take me please” he begged

 

“Okay, but then you have to take our clothes off” he told him

 

Fernando was up and dragging everything of both himself and Daniel within seconds. He then walked to the bathroom to get some lube before returning to Dan who sat on the sofa, naked and his cock was already half hard. Fernando moved to sit between Daniel legs before letting his tongue run along the length of the flesh. Daniel moaned when Fernando claimed the flesh in his hot mouth. He sucked and licked the best he could.

 

“Oh Fer” he moaned while trailing his fingers over his cheeks “Nando please get yourself ready for me, love” he told him. He saw Fernando move to lie on the sofa, legs spread and fingers covered in lube found his own ass. He slowly moved a finger inside, pumping it in and out of his beautiful ass. “Oh Dan” he moaned when he started to thrust deeper before adding one more. Daniel leaned down and pulled Fernando’s fingers from his ass before popping his tongue inside him. He watched Fernando wrinkle under the pleasure of his tongue.

 

“Dan, get inside me, please” he moaned.

 

Dan pulled away and slit up the amazing body, kissing him softly.

 

“Baby, I want you to ride me, please ride me” he told him.

 

Daniel moved into a sitting position so he could welcome Fernando in his lap. Fernando straddled his husband slowly and grasped Daniels hard cock so he could guide it into himself. He kissed Daniel when he felt the head pop into him and then moaned when the Dane thrusts his hips a little to go deeper.

 

“Oh Daniel. I love you so much. Oh yes”

 

Daniel went deeper until he was completely inside his husbands willing body. He tugged him closer and grasped Fernando hips as he started to move out again. He really loved the way Fernando moaned when he hit his spot, so he tried to find the right spot, so he could aim at it again and again. He thrusts as Fernando moved down on him again. They kept kissing as they made love.

 

“Baby I’m so close” Daniel moaned

 

“No not yet, please wait for me. Give me a minute” he groaned back

 

Fernando felt his orgasm slowly approach him. He was so close and he knew Daniel was too.

 

“Cum for me baby” Daniel whispered to him, and that did it for Fernando as he felt himself empty his come all over Daniels chest, he then felt Dan come hard and fast inside of him. He leaned his forehead against Daniels before kissing him softly again.

 

“Oh God I love you Daniel”

 

“I love you too Fernando”

 


	4. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life with a baby starts.

They had fallen asleep on the sofa after their hot make out scene. They held each other close all night.

 

Fernando startled awake by an ear pricing sound coming from the bedroom. He untangled himself from Daniels arms and legs before fishing his boxer from the floor. He slowly walked towards the bedroom. When he reached the door he unhurriedly opened it. He looked at the basinet and smiled when he hear another scream coming from it. As he approached it his smile widened as he saw the little girl. He carefully picked the baby up before holding her to his chest.

 

“Shh baby. Daddy is here. It’s all gonna be okay” he softly told her

 

He was so caught up in his own thought that he didn’t even hear Daniel walking into the room. Daniel stopped when he heard his husband talking to the infant. He looked at the man and the baby, who had stopped crying by now, and had to smile at the sight. He hadn’t seen Fernando like this ever, the look of love and care present on his face. Now he knew that giving Fernando a baby was the best thing that could have happened. He walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms around him, only to make Fernando jump and only to have the baby awoken and crying once again.

 

“Dan. Don’t do that. You scared me and Angel” Fernando frowned when he turned to kiss him

 

“Sorry babe” he half laughed as he started to sway his body in tune with Fernando’s, making the baby go quiet once again. She looked up at them a small smile hinting in the corner of her small lips.

 

“I’m so happy you let me keep her” Fernando mumbled while kissing Dan.

 

“Yeah, who knew we would become parents so fast hmm?”

 

Fernando laughed before gently hitting Dan’s shoulder. He really loved the man in front of him.

 

“How long do you think Mia is going to let us keep her?”

 

“Oh I really don’t know Fernando, but don’t think about that. We have a baby for now”

 

“When Mia takes her back, can we have another one?” he asked Daniel

 

“I don’t know Fernando. I really don’t want to have a child yet” he admitted

 

“You don’t want a child, but you gladly take in your sisters?”

 

“Yes Fernando, because she’s family”

 

“So if I have a child with woman and I get to keep it, will you want that baby?” he asked

 

“I don’t know Fernando. Can we leave this subject now, please?”

 

Fernando went to the living room to put the baby in the chair they had from the center as well. He gingerly put her in it and strapping her in it. He smiled at the small infant before getting up again. He went to the kitchen to make breakfast to Daniel and him. He goes to the fridge to get some eggs and ham. He takes the bread and put it on the table along with milk and juice.

He sits down on the opposite Daniel. He looks at him for about a minute before starting the conversation they left in the bedroom. 

 

“No, Danny. I really want to know why you take her in that easily, when you don’t want one if it our own”

 

“Why is the so important to you, hmm?” Daniel asks as he takes a sip of his juice.

 

“I just want to know why you are so hell bend on not wanting a child”

 

“I have already told you that I don’t know”

 

“WHY DO YOU NOT WANT A CHILD? Tell me why” Fernando yelled at him, irritated at the lack of answers from his husband.

 

“YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW?”

 

“YES”

 

“ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT, FERNANDO”

 

“YES. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, JUST TELL ME WHY, YOU SON OF A BITCH”

 

“OKAY. I DON’T WANT A CHILD BECAUSE…”

 

“BECAUSE WHAT, DANIEL?”

 

“BECAUSE I REALLY DON’T THINK THAT YOU’LL BE A GOOD FATHER” he yells back at him.

 

Fernando looks like his been hit in the stomach with a baseball bat

 

“What?” he asks slowly “what are you saying?” he tries again, while tears slowly reach his eyes.

 

“Sorry”

 

“No, what did you just say?”

 

“I don’t… I… Fernando… I...”

 

“Tell me that again!”

 

“I really don’t think that you will be a good father for my children, okay?” Daniel says as he looks at the table.

 

“Oh. You think I’ll be a bad father?”

 

“Yes” Daniel answers slowly

 

“Really?” he asks “I take care of a lot of children every day. I wash them, I feed them, I clean after them… I do everything a father/mother would do” he says softly “And now you’re telling me that I’m not going to be a good father?”

 

“I know you do all that, every day… I know you love them like they are your own, but I really don’t think that you are ready to make that kind of commitment yet”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK” Fernando stares at Daniel so hard that Daniel fells his eyes bore into his head.

 

“Fernando, please calm down…”

 

“CALM DOWN!?”

 

“You’ll scare the baby” Daniel explains

 

“Oh, is that so… Well maybe I should just go and leave you with the parenting, all alone”

 

“Fernando, baby, please don’t leave like this. Can’t we just talk about this like adults?”

 

“Are you calling me a child now, Daniel?”

 

“NO, no I don’t hun…”

 

“Because I’m older then you… I’m the more mature of the two of us”

 

“I… Fernando can’t we just forget about this and go into the living room and watch some TV?”

 

“No. I need some fresh air. I’ll go for a walk, see you later Dan” he tells him as he get out of his seat. He takes his plate with him to the sink, then turning to Daniel again. He gives him a sad look before going to get his shoes.

 

“I’m going straight to work when I’m done with my walk. See you tonight. Bye”

 

He hears Fernando leave the house. This morning hadn’t really gone like he wanted it to. He knew he had no right to tell Fernando that he wasn’t going to be a good father, but he just didn’t see Fernando as a good father figure, he was way too soft, no way the kid would respected him.

 

He shakes his head for a short time before walking into the living room where Angel is in her chair. He picks her up before going to the sofa. He sinks into it, slowly rocking the baby.

 

“Sorry you had to hear that, baby. Fernando will be good again in no time. He tends to get a bit moody once in awhile, but he’ll be good again” he tells the almost sleeping baby.

 

“Maybe we should visit him later today, we can walk there. I think he’ll like that”

 

Daniel puts the baby in the baby lift before crawling back to the sofa “But I think we need a nap first”

 

*

Fernando’s walk didn’t help his mood at all; he was still pissed when he walked inside the center. Again he was met by Liana and Aiden.

 

“Hey Fernando, ready for a busy day?” Liana asks

 

“Sure” he replays

 

“Whoa whoa, stop right there” Aiden tells him “Are you okay Fernando?”

 

“Yes… Well not really”

 

“Why?”

 

“Daniel and I are fighting again”

 

“Oh really? Why?”

 

“About me wanting to have a baby”

 

“But you just got Daniel’s sisters baby to stay at your for awhile, right?” Liana asks

 

“Yes, but I asked Daniel if we could have another one once Angel is gone with her mother…”

 

“And?” they both push

 

“He said he didn’t know”

 

“Okay, so what’s so bad about that?”

 

“I asked him why and he told me that he didn’t want a child with me”

 

“What? why?”

 

“I’m not going to be a good enough father, or so he claims”

 

“WHAT? You, not a good father? What the fuck??” Liana all but cries out.

 

“Yeah”

 

“So Daniel doesn’t want a baby with you? Well he’s wrong about you not being a good father” Aiden assures him.

 

“Thanks… anyway can we get on with our job, please? I need to take my mind off this”

 

“Sure”

 

*

Fernando was in the middle of playing soccer with some young kids when Daniel walks in with Angel in a stroller. He put the lift on the ground before sinking down beside it. He watches Fernando play. He smiles while he passes the ball to a small boy who aims for the goal. He runs past the defender and shoots the ball into the back of the net. He lifts his arms in pure joy as he runs to Fernando, who lifts him and swings him in the air. He boy hugs Fernando so hard that he leaves a red mark on his neck. Fernando put him on the ground and tells them all to take a break. He slowly walks to the end of the gym. He picks up his flask, takes a sip before turning around again. He stops dead in his track when he sees Daniel with Angel in his arms.

 

Daniel lifts his head and offers a small smile, hoping that Fernando will take the hint and come to him. And he does, but it’s slow. Fernando doesn’t look at him, he keeps his face down, when he reaches them he slides down the wall. He stares at the wall on the other side.

 

“Fernando, I’m so sorry…” Daniel starts but is interrupted by Fernando

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to apologies to you” 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I didn’t have any right to say that”

 

“No, you didn’t, but you said it anyway”

 

“Sorry”

 

“I don’t care that you are sorry now, Daniel”

 

“But I am. I really am”

 

“It hurt so badly when you said that. I never thought that you, of all people, would say that to me”

 

“I know that. I’ll make it up to you, I promise”

 

They hear the kids starting to return to the gym after their break.

 

“I have to go, but we’ll talk when I get home”

 

“Okay. I love you” Daniel says

 

“I know” Fernando says as he walks away.

 

*

Daniel is making dinner while Angel is in her chair again. He doesn’t really know why, but he’s nervous about Fernando’s mood when he will return from work.

Daniel has been shopping so he would be able to make a fantastic dinner for his husband. He was hoping that it would take the worst of the Spaniards sour mood.  He even bought him a small gift, nothing big, but hopefully it would make up for the things he said.

 

*

Fernando arrives at home, tired both physically and mentally. He just wants to take a shower and go to bed. He doesn’t really want to see Daniel right now, but he knows that he needs to talk to him.

 

*

Daniel hears the door open and he is so nervous that his hands are sweaty and his heart races. He can hear Fernando pulling off his shoes and hanging the jacket on the hanger.

Everything is ready, now he just needs his lover.

 

“Fernando?” Daniel calls out softly.

 

Fernando comes around the corner, into the kitchen. He looks so tired and a little sad. He stops to look at the table. It looks so good and the scent of food makes his stomach growl.

 

“Hey” he sighs

 

“Hey” Daniel offers as he walks over to him wrapping his arm Fernando’s waist. Fernando arms come up to hold onto his shoulders. “Welcome home”

 

“Thanks” he sighs again

 

“Tired?”

 

“A bit”

 

“Want something to eat?”

 

“Okay”

 

They sit down and start to eat in silence. Fernando isn’t really that hungry so he ends up just pushing it around his plate. Daniel looks at him for awhile.

 

“You don’t like it?”

 

“Yeah, just not hungry”

 

“Oh, okay. You don’t have to eat it if you don’t feel like it” he assures him

 

“No no, I’ll eat it”

 

“No, Fernando. You really don’t have to” Daniel gets up to grab Fernando’s and his own plate, but Fernando stops him just before Daniel can take it

 

“Just sit down Dan” he tells him

 

Daniel sits in his seat once again. Not really liking the sound of Fernando’s voice.

 

“Do you want to go to the living room and watch a movie with me” Daniel asks.

 

“No. I wanna talk about what you said this morning” Fernando starts

 

“Nando, I’m sorry okay?”

 

“No, it’s not okay Daniel. It really hurt me”

 

“I know that”

 

“Then why did you say it?”

 

“I just got pissed that you kept asking about getting a baby”

 

“But I really want a child with you”

 

“Fernando. Just cut the crap. I told you already. I don’t want a child with you”

 

“But I need a child” Fernando all but screamed at his husband

 

“Then what the hell are we doing” he yelled back

 

”I want a divorce” Fernando screamed at Daniel.

 

This was their third fight this day and Fernando was getting so tired of fighting. He had tried to talk to Dan quietly, but that hadn’t worked out, so now they were screaming at each other once again.

 

“You son of a… What the hell?” Daniel stopped mid rant at Fernando’s words. “You want what?” he asks.

 

“You heard me, Daniel. I want a divorce” Fernando said slowly, looking at the floor.

 

Daniels face fell into a frown.

“No, baby, no… Please Nando, babe. Don’t do this to me” He begged

 

He knew he had annoyed Fernando over the last couple of months and he felt bad, he really did, but he didn’t think it would go this far. He loved the Spaniard as much as life itself.

 

“Nando, come on. We can get though this, please?”

 

“No, not this time, it’s too hard” he Spaniard sobbed.

 

Daniel hurried over and held him close. He hated to see his husband cry.

 

“Sorry baby”

 

“I’ll leave tonight. I’ll get my things later”

 

“No no no, stay here. I’ll be better”

 

“We both know that’s not going to happen”

 

“Sorry”

 

Fernando walks to the bedroom to pack a bag with at pair of jeans, a t-shirt, underwear and some socks. He puts it all in the bag before calling Pepe, to ask if he could stay for the night.

 

As he walks down the stairs he sees Daniel on his stomach on the sofa, crying softly. He walks over and kneels down beside Daniel.

 

“Danny” he says softly and slowly to make him look at him.

  
Daniel turns to look at Fernando, tears already streaming down his face. He looks so lost that Fernando almost wants to forget it all and jump onto him and kiss him so hard, but that will not help either of them.

 

“I love you Dan, but I need to get away from you. I want to have a family and you clearly don’t. I’m not saying that in maybe a couple of years I’ll be ready to be with you again, if I haven’t found someone else” he tells him

 

“I love you Nando. I really do and I know that I screwed things up, but I really can’t see where we are going either”

 

“Okay. I’ll get my things in a couple of day hopefully… Bye Daniel”

 

“Bye Fernando”


	5. Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over, and Fernando is trying to move on and forget, while Daniel tries to figure out a way to get Fernando back.

Fernando walked into Pepe’s home with his bag over his shoulder. He was greeted by Yolanda, who had Alma on her hip. She smiled softly at him.

 

“Hey Nando” she said while she patted his arm, before hugging him closer.

 

“Hey, thanks for letting me stay here for awhile”

 

“De nada” She told him.

 

Pepe walked in and stepped up to Nando before giving him a hug as well. He didn’t let go of him for a full minute. When he finally let go he took a step back and gave him a once over. He saw the dried tears and pink cheeks.

 

“Aw Nando. I’m sorry it didn’t work out. I really thought it would” Pepe told him

 

“Thanks Pepe, but I guess that everything come to an end”

 

“Well. Let me show you the guestroom, I’ve made it ready for you”

 

“Thanks”

 

The two men walked into the room and Fernando put his bag on the bed. He looked at the room, it was nothing like Daniel and his room, but it was okay. It was small room with wooden floors and beige wallpaper. It held a bed, a TV, some drawers and a desk. It would have to do until he found something else to live in.

 

“I’ll leave you alone to unpack, come downstairs again when you’re done, then we can do something fun” Pepe told him.

 

“Thanks Pepe”

 

When Pepe closed the door Nando pulled a frame from his bag and put it on the table beside the bed. It was a picture of Daniel and him when they had gone to Denmark together for the very first time. They both had a huge smile on their face; they had been so in love. They had stayed at Daniels parent’s house. Fernando had been so nervous about it, but Daniel had taken his hand and made him step into his arms, held him close for about a minute while kissing him lazily. It had made all his thought go right out the window and made him a bit more confident. Dan then took his hand and led him thought the door and into the arms of the Agger family. He had felt so good being there with them that he didn’t want to leave again. He had been dreaming of a day where Daniel and he would move to Denmark to live with their 2 or 3 children. They would have a house near the beach where they would walk every evening. He had had it all planned out and was just waiting for the time Dan would stop playing football, but all that had ended before it even had begun. It was over.

Fernando slit down on the bed. He felt tears running down his face once again. He missed Daniel so bad. He just wanted him back, but it wasn’t going to be like that.

 

He didn’t even hear the knock on the door or when it opened to reveal Yolanda. She slowly walked to the bed before sitting down on the edge. Her heart broke for the young man on the bed, it truly did. It was like seeing you little brother crying. She loved Fernando as family and when he was sad she was sad. She let her hand run in circles on his back, waiting for his sobs to subside. When they did he turned to face her. She was stabbed by the sad feeling of hurt when she looked into his, usually sparkly, eyes so full of hurt and sadness. He slow sat up in the middle of the bed. He looked at the covers before slowly lifting his eyes once again.

 

“I don’t want it to be over, I really don’t” he sighed.

 

“I know Nando, I know”

 

“Why can’t he and I fix it? I love him so much”

 

“I know you do and I know Daniel loves you too”

 

“Then why doesn’t he show it?”

 

“Maybe he does, just in a very weird way?” she wondered out loud.

 

“I don’t know. I just love him so much”

 

“I know Nando, but it isn’t going to do you any good at this moment, you have to forget about him and move on for now”

 

“I know, but I don’t know how” he sighed.

 

“Okay. Come with me” she told him while holding her hand out for him.

 

Fernando took it and got off the bed. He walked downstairs with her. When they got to the living room Fernando looked at the table where Pepe, Grecia and Alma sat with some games. He sank into the sofa beside Pepe.

They played for a couple of hours. Fernando didn’t feel like playing the last game so he sat back in the sofa and watched the family before him. This was what he wanted with Daniel. He wanted game nights with him and their kids. He suddenly felt sick with the thought of it. This wasn’t going to work for long; he had to find a place for himself soon.

 

*

Daniel sat in the sofa, cuddling Angel. She was pressed to his chest, she was asleep. He looked down at her and all he could think of was the image of Fernando holding her to his naked chest. He had looked so happy and then Daniel took it all away from him. He missed him so much. He really screwed up on this one.

 

“Sorry Nando” he mumbled to the empty room. “I love you so much”

 

Daniel stood before walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He then grabbed Angels bottle before leaving for the bedroom.

The room seemed so empty without Fernando; it was like he took the soul of it with him. Daniel sat against the headboard with Angel; he started to feed her while looking at her small hand coming to rest on the side of bottle. He smiled softly at her. Then the stab of guilt hit him again as he thought of everything Fernando had wanted, but Daniel wasn’t willing to give him, yet here he was with a small infant in his arm, Fernando’s biggest dream. He found himself drifting off, thinking about what Fernando was doing at this very moment, was he in bed crying because he felt mad or was he having fun, now that he was going to be single again?

 

Daniel wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer, he was afraid it would be the latter.

He awoke from his thoughts as Angel started crying again, the bottle was, just as Dan felt, empty.

He walked to the bathroom and changed the little girl and the brushed his teeth.

 

He put Angel in the bassinet beside the bed, and then he crawled under the covers before crying himself to sleep. God he missed Fernando.

 

*

Fernando awoke by the stillness in the room the next morning; he found his pillow soaked by all the tears he had been crying all night. It was so hard not being around Daniel when it was what he was used to.

 

He stepped into the kitchen where Pepe and his family was have breakfast.

 

“Good morning” Pepe greeted him.

 

“Morning” he whispered.

 

“Did you sleep at all last night?” Yolanda asked.

 

“Well I must have at some point, but I can’t really remember”

 

“Okay”

 

The stillness grew fast in the room and it wasn’t even a comfortable silence.

 

Fernando was the one to break it.

 

“I’m going to look for a place to live today, hopefully I’ll be able to find one that I’ll like”

 

“Do you want us to go with you?” Pepe asked

 

“If you want to, then you can tell me what you think”

 

“Okay… anything special you want?”

 

“I want a house, it has to be close to work but still far enough that I wouldn’t run into Daniel or any other of the Liverpool boys” he tells his friends.

 

“Okay. Wait a second I think I know one that is selling his house on the other side of the city”

 

“Is it close to work?”

 

“Yes, it’s about 5 minutes walk or so”

 

“Sounds great, would I like it there?”

 

“I think so, it has a swimming pool”

 

“Sound good, when can we go?”

 

“I’ll call him to find a time”

 

“Okay”

 

5 minutes later they were all in Pepe’s car, driving to the house that might become the new home of Fernando Torres.

When the car comes to a stop it’s in front of a huge villa, it looks pretty expensive, but he’s a former football is money isn’t a problem. They are greeted by a man in his mid 30’s. He smiles as he hugs the Reina family before turning to shake hands with Fernando.

 

“So shall we go inside?”

 

“Sure” Fernando says as he grasps Yolanda hand. She give him smile before holding his hand a bit more firm, afraid that he’ll step back outside the minute they enter.

 

They came into a big light hall where there were about 6 doors and a staircase, and then they go left into the kitchen. It’s big, but still cozy. They walk into the dining room from the kitchen, then across the hall into the living room. It’s huge, but still it feels just right. Then they enter a smaller room with a fireplace and a sofa before they step into a room that looks a lot like an office and then there is the bathroom.

Then they go upstairs where there is a big open room in the middle but it’s still a hall. There are 8 rooms there. There are 5 small rooms and 1 bedroom, 1 guestroom and an office more. It’s a nice place, but it’s bit big for just one person, Fernando thinks. He decides that he wants it and they agree on a price. Fernando can move in when he wants.

 

*

Daniel is sitting in the living room watching TV with Angel in his arms, when he comes to think of it, he always has her in his arms, it helps him cope with the fact that Fernando isn’t around anymore. He felt grateful for the fact that she’s here. He has no idea of what to do when Mia comes to get her.

 

His thoughts are broken by the sound of the door opening. He gets up only to stop when he sees Fernando standing there. He hasn’t seen him for a day and all he can think of is that he looks different than he remembers.

 

“Hi” Fernando starts.

 

“Hi”

 

“How are you?”

 

“Hmm not so good... I miss you... A lot” Dan answers, he knows it’s stupid, but he has to try.

 

“Dan, please don’t do this to me”

 

“Okay”

 

“Thanks…” he stops before starting again “I’ve just come to get my stuff”

 

“Oh. You found a place already?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Great…” Daniel sighs “I mean… Good for you”

 

“Yeah it really is…” Fernando stops again to look at Daniel “I can see you still have Angel”

 

“Yeah I have, Mia hasn’t picked her up yet”

 

“Oh… Anyway I’ll go get my stuff”

 

“Okay” Dan answers and walks into the living room again. He knows this isn’t going to end well, but God he needs Fernando back again.

 

About an hour and a half later all Fernando’s things are in the truck.

 

Fernando approaches him from behind. He slowly walks around the sofa and sinks down next to Daniel.

 

“So… All my stuff is now in the truck and…” Fernando starts, but stops again.

 

“Okay”

 

“I’m sorry Dan”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Fer” Daniel slowly turns to face him “It’s my fault”

 

“No, Dan”

 

“Yes Fernando, just leave it at that. I’ll miss you” he sighs

 

 

“I’ll miss you too” Fernando tells him.

 

“Oh… I have these for you” he says before handing some papers to Dan.

 

Daniel takes one look at them and knows right away what this is. This is really happening, they are getting divorced.

 

“Do I have to sign them now?” Dan asks.

 

“Will you, please?” Fernando begs.

 

“Okay, I’ll get a pen. Hold her” he shoves Angel into his arms.

 

Fernando looks at her, he smiles sadly at the little girl.

 

“Hey baby girl. I’m sorry it had to end like this. I really hoped that we could have worked things out, but I guess it wasn’t going to happen. Take care of your uncle okay? He’s a good man, he really is. Make sure he eats and sleeps well. Maybe your mother could move in with you here, then he won’t be alone” He tells the small baby. He’s unaware that Daniel is standing in the doorway, listening to every word.

 

“He really loves you girly. Please don’t leave him, okay?” he cuddles the baby close before giving her a kiss on her small cheek.

 

He looks up in time to see Daniel coming back with a pen in his hand. Fernando swallows the lump in his throat. This is the end of them. It’s over.

 

“Where do I sign?” Dan asked.

 

“Here” Fernando points to the lines in the bottom, next to his signature.

 

Daniel puts the pen to the paper to write down his name. He can’t believe that it’s over now. The moment his name is on this paper he’ll lose the right to call Fernando his husband.

He struggles to write his name, it’s like his hand aren’t willing to let go of Fernando, not just yet. He can’t do it, he removes his hand from the paper. He drops the pen on the table as he put his face in his hands. He can’t believe he lost the best thing in his life, just because he’s so damn stubborn.

Fernando sees this and slowly moves closer to him.

 

“Dan” he whispers as he removes Dan’s hands from his face. “Dan, I need you to let me go”

 

Daniel looks at him, his eyes full of tears. “I know I have to, but I really don’t’… I don’t know”

 

“I know Dan, okay? I know it’s hard to let go, but we have to” he explains “Please?”

 

He picks the pen up and gives it to Daniel “You can do it, I know you can”

 

Daniel takes the pen and stares at the paper once again. “Okay” and then he does it. His name is now on the paper. He’s divorced.

 

“Thanks Dan” Fernando tells him before giving him a small kiss on his left cheek. He gets up and leaves Daniel in the sofa.

 

The moment he hears the door close behind his soon to be ex husband, he breaks down, he tears will not stop again. He lost his husband for real now.

 

*

Fernando sinks to the pavement on the other side of the door, he can’t help but sob because of the fact that he lost all he ever loved. Pepe comes to the door and pulls him up into a hug. He holds him close, doesn’t let him go for about 5 minutes. Once he lets go he drags Fernando to his car where the rest of his family is waiting for them. Fernando crawls into the back where Yolanda pulls him into hug. He cries into her shoulder all the way to his new place.

Once they reach it, Fernando walks in to direct the movers.

 

Pepe calls Stevie and Carra to tell them to check up on Dan. He’s planning on taking Daniel out later that night. They have to see if they can get his mind of Fernando for awhile.

 

*

Fernando is home alone now, Pepe and his girls left 2 hours ago and all Fernando had been doing was watch TV. He felt so lost, he didn’t really know what he felt. He had no feelings at the moment. He was blank. He missed Daniel; that much had slipped into his mind.

 

*

Daniel really doesn’t want to go out, but he knows that Pepe won’t let him get out of it. He has to go now that he had said yes.

 

Pepe comes to his door, almost banging it down. Daniel opens up, he still has Angel in his arms.

 

“Who’s going to take care of her?” Daniel asks.

 

“Yolanda will take her and when we come home you’ll be staying at my place till the morning, understand?”

 

Daniel can’t do anything but nod.

 

“Will Fernando be there?” Daniel asks, doesn’t even know if he want him to be or not.

 

“No”

 

“Okay”

 

*

Fernando is in his bed, looking out into the dark night. The stars are shining so bright that his eyes hurt. He turns to face the wall, he looks at the other side of the bed, where Daniel always used to sleep. He closes his eyes, trying to forget about the other man, but he has a hard time coping with it. He really hate that Dan is everywhere in his mind. He wants to forget him.

He can feel the tears rolling down his cheek once again.

 

*

Daniel is out with his friends from the team, but he doesn’t really enjoy it. He’ll rather be in his house with Angel, lying in bed crying because Nando isn’t there. He doesn’t really feel like finding another man to for fill his needs. He just wants to feel Fernando’s soft hands on him again.

 

Pepe comes up to him asking if he wants another drink, Daniel tells him no. The moment Pepe left a man makes his way to him.

 

“Hello beauty” he says, Daniel can tell he is differently drunk.

 

“Hello”

 

“Wanna go with me?”

 

“Sorry I’m married” he says

 

“Oh sorry then. Call if you change your mind”

 

“Fine”

 

Pepe comes back with a glass of coke.

 

“Here” he says as he pushes the glass towards Daniel.

 

“Thanks”

 

“Who was that guy?”

 

“Someone who wanted a fuck”

 

“And you told him?”

 

“That’s I was married”

 

“But you aren’t?”

 

“Stop reminding me of that Pepe, it’s hard enough as it is”

 

“Sorry Daniel, I really feel for you”

 

“Thanks Pepe” he tells him “Do you know how Fernando is?”

 

“Last time I saw him he was a mess, looked like he had been crying for hours”

 

“Oh really? Where is he tonight?”

 

“At home I guess”

 

“And where is that?” Daniel pushes.

 

“I don’t remember Daniel” Pepe sighs.

 

“Damn” Daniel mumbles under his breath.

“I wanna go home, Pepe”

 

“Okay, let’s go then”

 

*

Daniel is told to sleep in the guestroom, when he enters there is something familiar about the scent in the room, but he can’t pinpoint what. He steps further into the room and sees his niece sleeping in the crib Yolanda found for her. He walks over and stands there looking at her for about 10 minutes before walking over to the bed. He lets his head hit the pillow, and as soon as it does the scent is knocked into his head; Fernando. This must be the room he slept in when he was staying here. Daniel buries his face in the pillow and inhales. He’ll never be able to get over Fernando. He loves him so much.

 

*

Next morning when Daniel wakes up he walks down to the kitchen to get breakfast with the Reinas. He walks in the living room where he sees the family. He can't help but feel his heart stop. The images of them sitting there, all of them, is so hard. This is the perfect picture of what he wanted Fernando and himself to be like with their family. He finally realizes that he wants a family with Fernando.

 

Pepe sees him standing there, lost in thoughts, so he clears his throat before addressing Daniel.

 

“Good morning” he says.

 

“Morning”

 

“Have you slept well?” Yolanda asks.

 

“Maybe”

 

“Maybe? What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Did Fernando sleep in the room I slept in?” Daniel asks.

 

Pepe and Yolanda looks at each other before turning to Daniel again.

 

“Sorry” Yolanda tells him.

 

“It’s okay, it was just kinda hard to sleep when you have your ex’s scent thrown into your face when you lay down”

 

“I didn’t have time to change the sheets since he left, I’m so sorry Daniel” Yolanda tells him.

 

“It’s okay. Don’t worry, really” he assures her.

 

“Thanks, I’ll change them now if you want”

 

“Oh, I’ll be leaving within a couple of hours now, I just have to make sure that Angel is up first. Thanks for letting me stay there over the night and thanks for taking care of Angel last night, Yolanda, I really appreciate it”

 

“Oh that’s nothing, come over whenever you feel like it, okay?”

 

“Okay” He tells her as he moves to get Angel up and ready to go home.


	6. A Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando runs into Mia again.

*

A month later, Fernando is shopping for dinner in the local supermarket. He is just about to take a bottle of water when he sees her. The woman looks a lot like Mia. She comes closer and now he knows for sure that it’s her. He turns to leave before she sees him, but he isn’t fast enough.

 

“Fernando?” she questions.

 

He turns to her again and offers a small smile “Hey Mia”

 

“What are you doing here? It’s a bit far from the house to shop here isn’t it?”

 

Fernando looks down; he tries to stop the tears to float to his eyes.

 

“Fernando, are you okay?” she adds with a concerned voice.

 

“Not really. Look, I’m sorry Mia, but I have to go”

 

“Fernando, please stop, tell me what’s going on, please?” She tells him.

 

“Okay, but not here. Can we go somewhere else?”

 

“Sure”

 

They go the check-out counter to pay for their things. Once outside the market she stops by his car.

 

“Tell me Fernando, what’s going on?”

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it here either. Will you go with me somewhere else? Do you have a car here or are you on foot?”

 

“I’m on foot” she tells him.

 

“Okay. How about I drive you home then?”

 

“Okay, but we can’t talk there. My landlord doesn’t like when I have guest over”

 

“How about we go to the park then?”

 

“Okay, let’s go then” she tells him as she get into the car.

 

They drive in silence all the way to the park. When they get out of the car Fernando starts to walk towards a bench on the other side. Mia walks after him, wondering what’s going on.

 

Fernando stops at the bench before sitting down. He looks over the small lake in the park. He waits for Mia to sit as well. He doesn’t really know where to start.

Mia sits down and turns to Fernando.

 

“So, tell me” She asks

 

“Okay. Hmm I… I…” he starts but doesn’t really know how to continue from there.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m not living with Daniel anymore” he sighs.

 

“WHAT?” she shouts, a bit louder then she indented.

 

“Your brother and I are no longer married; we split the day after Angel came to live with us”

 

“Come again?”

 

“Yes. We couldn’t make it work”

 

“So you left because of Angel?” she asks worried.

 

“No no, not at all”

 

“Then why?”

 

“I left because I want children so badly, but Daniel doesn’t”

 

“That’s not true. Daniel wants children of his own. He told me that a long time ago” She exclaims.

 

“Before he met me right?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“He doesn’t want to now, not with me”

 

“Why not?”

 

“He doesn’t think I’m going to be a good father, so he decided that he doesn’t want to have kids with me” Fernando tries, he really does, not make the tears fall, but they do in the end.

 

Mia looks at him with hurt written all over her face. She couldn’t quite believe that Daniel didn’t want children with Fernando, and even less picture Fernando as a bad father.

 

“Are you sure that he said that?” She asks softly.

 

“No he didn’t say it, he shouted it at me”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. Sadly it’s true”

 

“So Daniel is alone with Angel? And has been for how long now?”

 

“Little over month now” he answers “I don’t know if he has found someone else”

 

“But I… I don’t really understand… the two of you looked so much in love last time I saw you”

 

“I know. I thought we were to, but apparently not”

 

“Wow, I have to say that it’s sounds so surreal”

 

“I know” Fernando let a sob slip from his lips, which make Mia turn to him, she sees him try to guard himself for the pain, but isn’t really doing a good job.

 

“I’m sorry Fer” she tells him as she hugs him.

 

“I miss him so much Mia, I really do. I think about him everyday”

 

“Then go back to him”

 

“I can’t. I want a family and Daniel doesn’t want that with me, so I can’t go back” He explains.

 

“Okay” she says. “So Daniel is alone with my baby?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Okay, that’s just okay”

 

“Why don’t you move in with them, Mia?” He asks.

 

“Why would I do that?”

 

“Because you’ll like it there, I’ll know that Daniel will be safe, I know that you and he will take care of Angel, I know that he’ll love to have you around”

 

“Are you sure about that?”

 

“Yes. I want you to go live with him, and then I’ll feel a bit better, because I’ll know he’ll have a reason to live”

 

“Okay. I’ll do that for you, but only because you’re so sweet”

 

“Thanks Mia. Come on, I’ll drive you to Daniels place”

 

Fernando stops in front of the house that used to be his. He looks at the door, at the windows, hoping to see a glint of Daniel, but he’s nowhere to be found. Mia turns to him

 

“Thanks Fernando, take care okay?”

 

“I will, you too, give Angel a kiss from me?”

 

“Sure” she says before leaning in to give him a small peek on his left cheek.

 

He watches Mia move to the front door, the moment he sees the handle being push down he starts his car and drives off. That’s the last time he sees her.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Fernando ready to start dating again?

**1 year and 3 months later**

Fernando is set up on a blind date by his friends. He’s nervous as hell. He hadn’t been with anyone since Daniel, and Pepe knows that. Pepe had told him that he was pretty sure that Fernando would love this guy.  So Pepe had set them up for a date in a park in Liverpool. Pepe had driven him to the place and had told him to stay put for at least 45 minutes, after that he would be free to leave if he still wanted to.

 

Fernando was pretty sure that he wanted to leave when the time was up. He didn’t feel like dating anyone anymore. He had just turned 29 and he still didn’t have a wife (husband) or kids and he had told himself that it was too late to meet ‘the one’ now. He never got over Daniel, he knew he never would. Daniel was the love of his life, but they hadn’t talked for more than a year, he didn’t know if Daniel still was single or if he still had Angel.

 

As the clock turned 8pm Fernando turned to look for his date, which still hadn’t shown. He began to wonder if he was stood up or if the guys were playing him.

He was just about to leave when he saw a shadow of someone behind the trees. He got up, not sure if he should stay or run. He decides to stay.

 

The figure gets closer and closer. Fernando can start to make out small parts about his date.

It’s differently a man, he’s slim, taller than him and he has short hair.

 

One of the streetlamps cast its light on the man for a short moment. Fernando looks at him and he thinks that he looks a lot like someone he knows but can’t really put him in place.

The man comes closer and another lamp cast light on him. Fernando thinks he sees a hint of a tattoo on an arm, but still isn’t sure.

 

The man stops for a moment, he looks at Fernando. Fernando suddenly feels shy under the gaze of the man. Fernando can feel him starring at him and it makes him at unease. He doesn’t like it when people stare at him, it creeps him out. The only one he’ll let look at him like that, and that is Daniel.

 

The man steps closer again and this time Fernando can make out more of him, he has tattoos that for sure. He is taller and looks like a pretty fit guy.

 

Fernando is starlet when the man talks for the first time

 

“Fernando?” he asks

 

“Yes” he answers. That voice sounds so familiar, could it be…? No it couldn’t

 

“Nice to meet you” he says, but he stays in the dark, far enough away that Fernando can’t see his face.

 

“You too” he says “Do I get to know your name?”

 

“Well only if you can guess it”

 

“Okay, that’s not funny. Tell me, please?”

 

“No”

 

“Okay, then can you at least get over here so I can see you, so we can talk for real?”

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

“Yes please”

 

“Okay” the stranger says before stepping closer. When his face is revealed Fernando is speechless.

 

“Hey Fernando” he says “Long time no see”

 

Fernando can’t get any words out, he is so stunned that this is happening

 

“Are you happy to see me or shall I go again?”

 

Fernando can’t form words, they won’t leave his mouth

 

The man looks a bit disappointed and turns to leave. Fernando sees this and suddenly words are easy to find

 

“Don’t go Daniel” he almost cries out

 

Daniel turns to him again. He smiles a little this time

 

“What shall I do then?” he asks

 

“Kiss me”

 

Daniel runs to Fernando and pulls him to his body. He looks into Fernando’s eyes for about two minutes before placing a hand on his neck. He slowly leans down and places a small kiss on Fernando’s lips.

Fernando sighs from the feel of Daniel lips over his again. He moans softly when he feels Daniel’s tongue pop into his mouth. Daniel slides closer to him and grinds their hips together for awhile. Fernando is so turned on just by the fact that it’s Daniel kissing him, he’s so hard that he’s afraid that he’ll come in a matter of seconds if they don’t stop.

 

“Daniel” Fernando moans again

 

“Yes Fernando?” he asks sweetly

 

“Can we please stop this?” he asks, making Daniel pull his hands from him, giving him an unsure look.

 

“Why? You don’t want me, do you?” Daniel asks as he’s about to turn away. Fernando grasps his arm.

 

“I want you a lot”

 

“Then why stop?”

 

“Because I’m so close to coming already. I’m so turned on by you”

 

“Oh” Daniel says as a shy smile make it’s way to his lips

 

“Daniel?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you so much”

 

“I love you too Fernando”

 

“I don’t care if we have kids or not, I just wanna be with you again”

 

“Oh Nando, baby”

 

“Kiss me again”

 

Fernando lies down on the blanket, pulling Daniel onto him. They kiss slowly at first, but then it gets heated and they start grope each other. Fernando moans so loudly that Daniel has to cover his mouth or else the whole park will hear it.

 

“Nando, I wanna make love to you again”

 

“I wanna make love to you too Daniel, take me home please”

 

“I don’t think I can wait that long” Daniel admits

 

“Where shall we do it then?”

 

“My car is park over there” he tells Fernando as he gets off him to point in between the trees.

 

“Okay”

 

They make it to the car. As soon as they are in the car Daniel yanks Fernando’s pants down and Fernando does the same to Daniel.

They are both so hard, that it’s going to be short.

 

“Fuck. I forgot the lube at home” Daniel exclaimed

 

“Don’t worry, take me now”

 

“But it’ll hurt you, baby”

 

“I don’t care. I want you in me, now. Please Dan; don’t make me wait any longer”

 

“Okay baby. Here we go” Dan says as he starts to prepare Fernando

 

“No, no Daniel, get in me now, don’t prepare me”

 

“But…”

 

“Just do it, please?”

 

“Okay”

 

Fernando lifts himself enough that Daniels cock is under his ass. When he lowers himself down on Daniels cock, it presses perfectly against his entrance. He feels himself open up to his lover. He moans and pants when he felt Daniel slip into him. They start a slow rhythm.

 

“Oh Danny. Yes, yes right there” he moans as Daniel presses further into him.

 

Daniel grips Fernando’s hips a bit harder; he can’t really believe that they are together again. He wants to believe that they are okay, that everything is going to be okay.

 

“Fernando?” He half moans half asks.

 

“Yes Danny?” Fernando asks back, while slowly rocking his hips on his former lovers cock.

 

“Do you want to come home again?”

 

Fernando slows down to look at Daniel, who has stopped thrusting into him. He looks so shy, so little, so scared.

 

“Do you want me to come home again?” He asks as he stops completely so he can look into the eyes of the man who’s got him for so long.

 

“Yes. I really miss being with you. I’m sorry for all the bad things I’ve said and done”

 

“Oh Dan. Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. I pushed too hard”

 

“No you didn’t” Daniel said while looking up at the Spaniard. “I was a fool to think that everything had to be after my head” he has to look away to calm himself for at bit “I really care about you. I love you”

 

“I love you too Daniel”

 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend again?” Daniel asked

 

“Yes. I love you. I can’t find anybody else for me, not when I’m so madly in love with you”

 

Fernando leans down to kiss Daniel; the kiss is slow and soft, so full of love. They kiss for about 5 minutes before Fernando slowly moves on him once again.

 

Daniel moans into his mouth as the rhythm speeds up. Closing in on the release they have waited for in a year, they kiss, touch, nip and grind.

Fernando is the first to react his climax

 

“Oh yes Daniel, yes baby, yes” he all but screams as he comes onto Daniels clothed chest

 

Daniel follows a moment later, he comes so hard and fast inside the only person he could ever love.

 

The rest their foreheads together while they catches their breaths. When they both has calm down they kiss again, just as soft and slow as before. Fernando lifts off Daniel and he feels Daniels cock slip out of him. He moves so he can sit in the seat beside Daniel.

 

“So” Daniel asks

 

“So?” Fernando looks over at him with at lazy smile playing on his swollen lips.

 

“How are you?”

 

“What?” Fernando asks confused

 

“How are you?”

 

“What do you mean Danny?”

 

“How have you been, have you got kids on your own now, do you live where you lived when you moved out? You know all that stuff” He tells him

 

“Wow. That’s some questions to get when you just have made love to the love of your life”

 

“Well I want to get to know you again”

 

“Okay, but can we get dressed and drive somewhere else first?”

 

Daniel looks down at himself and sees Fernando’s cum run down his shirt and his spend dick hangs out of his jeans. He gives a nervous laugh.

 

“Sure. Where do you want to go?”

 

“Home” he replies so softly that it makes the small hairs on Daniels neck stand on ends.

 

“To who’s? Yours or mine?”

 

“How about ours?”

 

“Where is that?”

 

“Our home, where we lived together, before I was so stupid to give it all up for a dream of having a child” Fernando sighs

 

Daniel reaches over and takes his hand, running his thumb over the back of Fernando hand. He knows that Fernando loves this; it makes him feel at ease. Fernando looks at their hands before lifting his eyes to meet Daniels. He gives him a gentle smile. Daniel leans over and presses a strong kiss to Fernando’s lips.

 

“Can we go home now?”

 

“Sure love”

 

The drive to the house is long, but they are both calm. Daniel can’t keep the smile from his face. He looks at Fernando once in awhile, but hurriedly looks away when Fernando turns to him. 

 

As they stopped in front of the house that Fernando left so long ago he took it all in. It looks the same, but it didn’t really seem like the place they used to live together.

 

“Fernando?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Do you want to come in with me?”

 

“Sure… I mean yes”

 

They get out of the car and walk to the house, all lights are off. Daniel slowly puts the keys into the hole. When he finally gets it open he gives it a gentle push. Daniel steps in and holds his hand to Fernando.

 

“It’s okay” Daniel tells him and reaches out for Fernando’s hand. He grips it a little harder. “It’s okay, Fernando, it really is”

 

Fernando walks in and the first thing that hit him is that nothing has changed; it was all like he left it.

 

“So are we going to talk or just go to bed and have sex?” Fernando questions

 

Daniel turns to look at him. He looks at him once more before breaking into a huge smile

 

“Talk first, then sex”

 

“Okay”

 

They walk to the sofa. The same that Fernando had left Daniel on the day. They sink into it and let everything come back to them

 

“So do you still have Angel?” Fernando asks

 

“Yeah. Mia moved in about a year ago now”

 

“Oh really? That’s good right?”

 

“Yeah, it’s good to have them around, helped to keep me sane” he laughed

 

“I bet they did. So you’re almost a dad, kinda”

 

“Nah, I’m her uncle, who just happen to have her and her mother in his house”

 

“So like a dad”

 

“No Nando. I never felt like her dad, because she has one and I don’t want a child…”

 

“I know, I know. You don’t want to have children” Fernando interrupted

 

“What I wanted to say was I don’t want a child with anyone…”

 

“I know. You told me already that you didn’t want one, I know…”

 

“Will you let me finish?”

 

“Saying what?”

 

“I don’t want a child with anyone… but you” Daniel finished

 

Fernando stops function at that very moment. He looks so shocked that Daniel has to chuckle at the expression he wears.

 

“Wh-what?” he manage to say

 

“I want to have children with you”

 

“Say what?” Fernando asks again.

 

“You heard me, Nando”

 

“But… you said… you…”

 

“I know, but that so long ago now and because I’ve had Angel around so much I think I’m ready to start a family with you”

 

“Wow, that’s… wow”

 

“I know, but I really love you”

 

“I love you too Daniel, I really do”

 

Fernando moves to straddle his boyfriend. He looks down at him with all the love he can. He smiles softly before moving to kiss him slowly. Daniel places his hands on Fernando’s hips.

 

*

“Oh Danny, harder please” Fernando all but screams.

 

Daniel responds with a mean thrust into him, going so deep that he get a felling of not being able to go any deeper. He places a hand on Fernando’s cheek before pulling him in for a quick kiss. He feels Fernando shiver, he know that within a couple of minutes he’s going to come.

 

“Nando, I love you so much” he cries just before letting it all go and comes inside his man. He feels Nando rush to the edge before stumbling over.

 

Fernando’s head falls to Daniel shoulder and he fights to catch his breath again.

 

“Daniel?” They both hear a voice coming from the stairs, then there’s light being turned on and it reveal Mia. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees them both naked and connected.

 

“OH… I’m sorry… I’ll just… just leave you… hmm… alone again…” she rambles.

 

“You really should, Mia” Daniel tells her.

 

“Oh shut up you idiot” she tells him, but smiles at them. “Lovely to see you again, Fernando”

 

“Thanks Mia, you too”

 

Mia walks down the stairs and comes over to couch before leaning in to them, gives Daniel a kiss on the cheek before giving Fernando a small kiss on the lips. “Nice” she said, smirking. She winks at Fernando before she laughs “No wonder he missed you, Nando”

 

Fernando blushed like mad. He didn’t plan on have sex on the sofa and even less for Mia to walk in on them. He leans in and kisses Daniel again, their bodies still joined. Fernando starts to move his hips in a small circle in Daniels lap. “Take me” he mumbles into Daniels cheek.

 

Daniel moved them around so he can get Fernando on his back. Fernando moans so loud when Daniel goes deeper. Daniel kisses his neck; he licks his way up his chin over his lips before kissing him hard. Daniel thrust more confidently into him, makes him scream so loud that Mia pops her head into the living room.

 

“If you wake Angel, you make her go to sleep again, I’ve just got her to sleep” she warns them.

 

 

“Shut up and we will if she wakes up” Daniel moans

 

“You better” she tells him. “By the way, I love the way you moan Fernando, you’re so sexy. I wouldn’t mind taking you” she winks at him, making him go completely still and look at her with big wide eyes.

 

“Back of, Mia. He’s mine” Daniel yelps “Find another one. I’ll keep Fernando around this time, so he’s mine, only I get to make love to him” he warns his younger sister before sticking his tongue out at her

 

“You are so boring, you’ve never been good at sharing” she teases him

 

“Go away Mia”

 

“Fine” she rolls her eyes at him “Night boys”

 

“Night Mia” they both moans

 

Fernando wraps his arms and legs around Daniel; he likes the feel of Daniels strong hard length inside him. He feels himself getting closer to another orgasm.

 

“Daniel” he groans “Danny I’m so close” he tells him while tipping his head backwards. He can feel Daniel moving faster in and out of him.

 

“I love you so much, Nando. Sorry I made everything so hard for us” he mumbles as he pushes in one more time before emptying his cum into the only person he could ever love.

 

Fernando can’t keep quiet anymore he moans, groans, cries out Daniels name as he shoots his load onto Daniels stomach and chest. He goes limp. He feels Daniel fall onto him. They kiss for about 10 minutes before Daniel moves out of him, only to have Fernando protest from the loss of the warm cock.

Daniel moves to get up, he gestures for Fernando to take his hand, but he doesn’t move.

 

Daniels smiles at him “Come on Nando, let’s go to bed” he grabs Fernando’s hand, but the man still isn’t moving “Nando, come on, let’s go to bed, it’ll be better for you to sleep there” he explains, but still isn’t getting any movements from the Spaniard. He hears him mumble something under his breath.

Daniel moves so he knees next to Nando. Admiring his face and his body. “What baby?”

 

“Can’t move, way too tired. You wore me out” he yawns.

 

“Shall I carry you to bed then?” he asks placing a small kiss on Fernando’s cheek.

 

Fernando opens his eyes to look at Daniel, a small smile playing on his lips “Will you?”

 

Daniel laughs as he places an arm under Fernando’s shoulder and knees; he gently lifts him from the sofa. He feels Nando lean into him; wrapping his arms around Daniels shoulder. Daniel carries him up the stairs. He looks at him the whole time, taking in the small freckles on his face and the soft wrinkles beside his eyes. He’s falls in love all over again. When they reach the top of the stairs Mia comes from her room again.

 

“Jesus Christ, you two” she jumps half a foot into the air when she comes face to face with Daniel “I take that you’re done now?” she smirks at Daniel, Fernando is half asleep but manage to smile a little into Daniels shoulder.

 

“Sure. Now will you move out of my way? He’s kinda heavy” Daniel complains. Only to have Fernando smack him in the chest

 

“Ouch” Daniel whispers into his hair before placing another kiss on it.

 

“Aww, sweet” Mia laughs. She moves over so her brother can lay his boyfriend on the bed. “Sweet dreams” she calls out to them

 

“Shut up Mia” he yells at her before closing the door.

 

Daniel moves to the bed again and lies down beside Fernando.

 

“Nando?” he asks softly

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you so much” he tells him as they move closer under the covers.

 

“Love you too baby” Nando says, he lays a hand on Daniels cheek before moving in for a kiss

 

They kiss for a couple of minutes. Daniel feels himself getting hard again. Nando moves his hand down Daniels abs before wrapping his hand around him

 

“Nando” he gasps

 

“Shh, just enjoy” he tells him.

 

Fernando moves his hand faster, making Daniel race towards another orgasm, he can’t help but bite into Nando’s lower lip. They kiss the whole time and Daniel screams ‘Nando’ when he comes again, this time so loud that the baby in the other room wakes up and starts to cry.

 

30 second later a pissed of Mia is standing in the door. “What did I tell you about waking her up?” she glares at them both.

 

“Sorry” Daniel whispers

 

“Well, do something about it!! Now” she tells them

 

“I’ll do it” Fernando tells her as he get up “Where’s my underwear?” he asks Daniel

 

“Downstairs” he mumbles

 

“Okay, fine” Fernando moves past Mia in the doorway, opens the door on the other side of that hall. He moves over to the crib before turning the lights on. He looks down at the girl who’s still screaming her lungs out. He gently lifts her to his chest. He looks at her and can’t believe how big she’s gotten over the past year. He gently sways her from side to side as he talks to her. He doesn’t even notice that Mia and Daniel has come to the door and looks at him. After a couple of minutes he feels like there are eyes on him, so he looks and sees them there.

 

“What?” he asks while a big smile spread on his lips

 

“You so good at that” Mia says almost in shock that Fernando seems to make the baby go quiet the moment he took her in his arms.

 

“I love you” Daniel says, making Fernando smile even wider.

 

“I love you to Daniel” he says, but doesn’t move

 

“Daniel, can I talk to you for a minute?” Mia asks him

 

“Sure” Daniel prays his eyes from Fernando and follows Mia out of the room.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, why do you ask?”

 

“It’s just. I’ve never seen you like that before” she tells him

 

“Like what?”

 

“You look so happy, so in love. Have you thought about having a child with Fernando?”

 

“Yes. I love him and I’m sure that a child would be great for us”

 

“Okay, so how are you going to do that?”

 

“I don’t know yet”

 

“If you want, I can carry the child for you if either you or Fernando finds an egg donor”

 

“Really? You would do that for us?”

 

“Yes. I owe you two that much” she answers

 

“I’ll have to talk to Fernando about it”

 

“Sure… anyway I’ll go to bed, Nando seem to have control of Angel”

 

“Yeah, I’ll go join him” Daniels says as he opens the door to Angels room.

 

“Hey” he says softly

 

“Hey” Fernando replies

 

“I’ve been thinking about this baby thing” Daniel starts

 

“It can wait till you’re ready, love” Fernando tells him

 

“I want to have a child now” he says as wraps his arms around Fernando’s waist, kissing his neck.

 

“Really?” He asks as he turns to his lover

 

“Yes, really. We just have to figure out how to do it”

 

“Okay, let me put her in her crib again and we can go to bed and hold each other”

 

“Okay” Daniel let’s go of Fernando and moves to the door, he stops and waits for Fernando to join him again. They move into their bedroom again.

 

They lay down and move closer to each other, holding each other. Daniel kisses Fernando ever so softly on the lips. He wraps an arm around his neck.

 

“Do you wanna talk about it now?” Daniel asks

 

“Do you?” Fernando asks

 

“Yes”

 

“Okay”

 

“So what do we do?”

 

“Well, we can adopt or get an egg donor and one of us can be the father, we just need someone who will carry the baby for us then” Fernando sums up

 

“Yes. I want the child to be one of ours”

 

“Okay. Do you want to be the father?” he asks

 

“Yes, but so do you, right?”

 

“Yes” Fernando says shyly

 

“Hey, it’s okay, we can both do it”

 

“How?” Fernando asks

 

“We’ll get two eggs”

 

“But we still don’t have anyone who will carry them, let alone one”

 

“Yes we do” Daniel tells him

 

“Who?”

 

 “Mia said she would do it for us” he tells his boyfriend.

 

“Really? She’ll do that for us?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Wow, that just so amazing, I’ll love that” Fernando beams

 

“Me too”

 

“We are going to have a child” Fernando tells himself loudly

 

“Yes we are”

 

They kiss again and Fernando moves even closer to Daniel, he wants to be inside him.

 

“Can I make love to you?” Fernando asks Daniel

 

“Of course you can” Daniel says as he moves onto his back.

Fernando shifts so he’s in-between Daniels legs. He kisses him as he slowly fingers him open. When he’s ready Fernando moves to get the lube. He slicks his cock up and slowly slides into Daniel.  

 

“Oh my God Daniel” he moans as he slowly let the feeling fill him up

 

“Oh Nando. Oh more baby” he moans, he can’t keep quiet

 

Fernando slides in and out of his boyfriend. He pushes again Daniels spot and aims at it again and again as he listens to the small noises Daniel makes.

 

“Oh Nando. I can’t hold on much longer, please come with me. I need to feel you cum inside me” he gasps out

 

It’s all it takes for Fernando to cum fast and hard inside him. He rides through his orgasm, he pumps in and out of Daniel and Daniel comes all over them. Fernando collapses onto Daniel and they kiss. Fernando is still inside Daniel when they fall asleep.


	8. Baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after is always nice.

*

A month later they are awoken by knock on the door. Fernando rolls of Daniel before turning his head towards the door.

The door opens and Mia walks in with Angel in her arms, she walks over to the bed and drops Angel into Fernando’s arm.

 

“Morning” she says, waking Daniel up

 

“Morning” Fernando says back.

 

“Slept well?” Mia asks with a teasing glint in her eyes

 

“Yeah” Fernando tells her as a blush is spreading on his cheeks, making Mia laugh and Angel look at him interested.

 

“You?”

 

“Yeah. Once the moaning from this room stopped” she laughed

 

“We weren’t that loud” Daniel groans while sitting up.

 

“Morning babe” he says before leaning in to give Fernando a kiss

 

“Aww sweet” Mia states as she looks at Angel who is beaming at the couple

 

“Anyway, I just came in here to ask if you talked about that thing I asked you about some time ago Daniel?” she asked, breaking them up.

 

“Yes, we did” Daniel tells her.

 

“And?”

 

“We’ll love it, if you really want to”

 

“That’s the least I can do” she states

 

“Okay. I have one question thought”

 

“Ask away”

 

“Would you be willing to carry 2 babies at once?”

 

“Hmm. Sure, why?”

 

“Nando and I both want to become fathers”

 

“Oh I see. Sure… So how do we do this?”

 

“I’ll figure that out, don’t worry” Daniel says before kiss his beautiful boyfriend once again.

 

“Okay you two, stop it… you make me sick” she groans

 

“Well you’re free to leave anytime” Fernando answers

 

“Oh, you’ve been with Daniel way to long Nando, he’s rubbing off on you”

 

“Go Mia” Daniel all but screams at her, but still smiling

 

Mia takes Angel from Fernando’s arms again and walks out of the room, but not before yelling at them that breakfast will be served in 15 minutes.

 

“Morning” Fernando says as he pushed Daniel down into the madras once again. He leans in and places a soft kiss on the others lips. Daniel opens up to him and their tongues are battling for control. Fernando starts to grind his hips into Daniels.

 

“Morning” Daniel moans “What’s gotten into you?” he laughs

 

“Oh I think it’s you” he moans back

 

They keep kissing for about 10 minutes before Mia yells that breakfast is ready if they can tear themselves from one another.

 

Daniel rolls them over, giving Fernando on last kiss and get up, dragging him with.

 

*

Mia is sitting at the table with a cup in her hands as they walk in.

 

“Took you long enough” she beams

 

“Will you ever back off?” Daniel asks her before smacking her shoulder lightly

 

“Once you two stop making out every other second” she informs him

 

“That’s not going to happen ever” He tells her

 

Fernando takes the chair on the other side of Angel. He smiles at the little girl before grabbing a piece of bread. He feeds half of it to Angel, who smiles at him before grabbing for more. He takes another piece and repeats the gesture. Angel starts chatting the best she can and Fernando chats back.

 

After breakfast Daniel leaves to go to the facility clinic to make an appointment there. They tell him that they have time at 3pm that day.

 

Daniel walks into the house once again and sees Fernando and Mia on the floor playing with Angel.

 

“Hey” he says

 

Fernando gets up and walks over, placing a small kiss on his lips. Daniel wraps his arms around his waist.

 

“So what did they say?”

 

“We have an appointment this afternoon” he informs them

 

“We have?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Oh my God. I can’t believe that we are going to be parents”

 

“We’ll have to wait and see if it works first Nando, there’s a pretty big chance that it won’t work and we might have to try 3 or 4 or maybe more times before it works”

 

“I don’t care, as long as we keep trying” he smiles up at his boyfriend

 

“Okay, just saying” Daniel assures him “Anyway we have to be somewhere first”

 

“Where?”

 

“That’s a secret” Daniel tells him, but can’t help but smile. He winks at Mia, making Fernando turn to her

 

“What’s going on? What have you two done?” he asks

 

“Nothing” Mia states

 

“I don’t believe that for a sec” he tells her

 

“Well, that just too bad for you then”

 

*

At 1.30pm they are all in Daniels car. They stop at the city hall, making Fernando go totally blank.

 

“Why are we here?” he asks

 

“Wait and see” Daniel tells him before dragging him into the building. They stop before one of the doors.

 

Daniel gets down on one knee, making Fernando’s eyes grow twice as wide.

 

“Daniel?” he asks, looking quite nervous

 

“Fernando. I love you so much and I’ve already lost you once. I don’t want to lose you again…”

 

“Daniel, what…”

 

“Marry me again?”

 

“Wha? Hmm…” he’s at a loss of words

 

“Marry me?” Daniel asks again. Fernando looks at him for a full minute before the biggest smile plays on his lips

 

“Yes”

 

“Come on then” he whispers as he pulls him in for a kiss. He takes Fernando hand and drags him into the room.

 

The priest is already there.

 

“Mr. Agger and Mr. Torres” he greets them “Good to see you again”

 

“You too” Daniel answers

 

“What can I do for you today?” he asks

 

“We want to get married” Daniel tells him

 

“Aren’t you already?” he asks confused

 

“We were. But we got divorced about 1 year and a half ago”

 

“Really? How come?”

 

“Things had gone sour between us, so we broke, but now we’re back together for good” Daniel assures him

 

“Okay then” he tells them “Promise me that it’ll last this time then?”

 

“Yes” they both says at the same time, making them smile at each other

 

“Fine then”

 

Mia is standing behind them with tears in her eyes. She’s so happy that her brother got his lover back. They are so good together, they complete each other perfectly.

She smiles as they both say I do. She feels tears run down her cheek. She couldn’t be happier for them.

By the time Daniel and Fernando got the rings on she is sobbing so loudly that she makes them turn to her with worry written all over their faces. She waves them off and pulls a napkin from her shirt.

Daniel and Fernando kiss each other before grabbing each other’s hand, and walks out the door as married people once again

 

*

In the car Fernando can’t stop smiling. He’s got everything he could ever ask for. He turns to Daniel and beams at him

 

“I love you so much”

 

“Love you to baby” Daniel tells him

 

In the backseat Mia is sobbing again. Fernando turns to her

 

“Mia, are you okay?” he ask worried that something is seriously wrong with her.

 

“I’m fine… I’m just not used to so much love” she smiles trough her tears

 

“Aww… you know we love you to right?” he ask her

 

“Yeah, but not in the same way. I want what you and Daniel have too” she says

 

“And you’ll find that one day, Mia” Daniel assures her

 

“If you want we can help you” Fernando tells her

 

“How? You’re married”

 

“Exactly, so we aren’t look for someone for us self, so we have time to help you then”

 

“You’ll just find a gay guy for me” she laughs

 

“Will not. I have great taste in men, just so you know” Fernando states, making both Mia and Daniel laugh

 

“What? I do!”

 

“I know love, but I don’t think Mia is look for a guy like me” Daniel teases

 

“Shut up. I know other guys and I think I know the perfect man for Mia” he tells him, before smacking Daniel lightly on the arm.

 

“I don’t think so Fernando, I’m very picky when it comes to men” he tells him

 

“Oh, I know, but I still know the perfect guy for you” he tells her.

 

*

When they arrive at the clinic Fernando is very nervous. He looks a Daniel who gives him a small smile before getting out of the car. Daniel moves to Fernando’s side and opens the doors both for him and Mia. Fernando grabs Daniel hand as they walk towards the doors that will bring them their future.

 

They sit in the waiting room for about 15 minutes before the doctor calls them in.

They shake hands before entering the room.

 

They all take a seat in front of the desk. The doctor gives them an easy smile.

 

“So, what can I do for you this time?” she asks.

 

Daniel looks at Fernando and then at Mia, neither of them looks like wanting to talk, so Daniel guesses that he has to be the one doing it.

 

“My husband and I want to have a child, which isn’t exactly easy as we both are guys” Daniel tells her. He sees out of the corner of his eye that Fernando is blushing like mad. He doctor gives them a bigger smile before starting again

 

“Nah, I can see that” she says as she winks at Fernando, who can’t turn anymore red.

 

“So how have you planned on doing this?”

 

“The girl here is my foster sister and she has agreed to carry the babies…”

 

“Babies?” the doctor says

 

“Yes. We both want to be the father, so you know we kinda need two then”

 

“Oh I see… You both know that the chances can be small for just one baby right?”

 

“Yes, but we want to try” Daniel tells her

 

“Okay. So I’ve found an egg donor for you. The eggs are ready, so now all we need is something from both of you then” she tells them, gigging as she watches Fernando look down and away.

 

“Why so shy Mr. Torres?” She asks, making Fernando look up

 

“I… I’m not very comfortable talking about things like this”

 

“OH, come on. You have no problem shacking on the sofa in front of me or walking into my baby girl’s room wearing nothing, but this is making you shy?” Mia complains

 

“Well… I… that different…” Fernando explains

 

“HOW?” she almost shrieks

 

“It’s at home… and it’s all his fault” Fernando informs her as he points to Daniel

 

“Hey, why is it my fault?” Daniel asks

 

“Because you make me do weird things” Fernando tells him while poking him in the side

 

“I make you do weird things? No, I would never…”

 

“So you didn’t attack me in the park, doing me in your car? Carry me up the stairs, naked?” he says as he ticks of his fingers at each point. All of them forgotten about the doctor, who looks quite amused by now.

 

“Well I thought you liked it” Daniel finishes off. Fernando gives him a dirty look before smiling.

 

“Fine, you win this one, but you’re going to pay for that later” he tells him as he leans in to place a small kiss on Daniels lips.

 

“Ahm. Now that we got that established, can we move on now then?” the doctor asks

 

“Sure” Fernando tells her. He had gained more confident after the little game.

 

“So I’ll take that you Mr. Agger and Mr. Torres go do what you have to and I’ll check you, Mia”

 

“Sound good” Daniel tells her. “But where do we go?” he asks

 

“Turn left outside the door, and then 3 doors down there are a room where you can deliver what you have. Cups are in there already. Have fun” “Oh I forgot to tell you, it’s okay if you go in there together” she inform them.

 

Daniel and Fernando are both blushing like mad now. They both mumble a small thank you before closing the door.

Daniel pulls Fernando with him and pushed him into the room, locking the door, before attacking him. He starts to drag of Fernando’s T-shirt of

 

“Daniel, stop” Fernando tells him.

 

Daniel gives him a look that tells that he is totally confused “Why?”

 

“We can’t have sex in here” Fernando tells him

 

“Yes we can”

 

“No”

 

“Fernando, please let me. It’s much easier to do this if I get to be inside you or have you inside me”

 

“But what if we forget to pull away in time?”

 

“We won’t, please” Daniel begs

 

“Okay, fine… I give up”

 

They undress each other before lying down on the table that is in there. Daniel lays down on top for Fernando while kissing him hard.

 

“I love you baby” Daniel whispers against Fernando’s lips

 

“Love you too”

 

Daniel grabs the lube that already was in the room. He slowly starts to push a finger into his beautiful husband, stretching him, making him ready.

 

“Daniel” he moans “Daniel” he moans again while pushing at his shoulder

 

“What baby?” he asks sweetly

 

“Can we do this standing?”

 

“Sure, why?”

 

“It will not be easy for me to put my spunk into the cup when I’m on my back”

 

“Oh right, of cause” Daniel tells him as he finish getting Fernando ready.

 

Daniel backs Fernando to the wall and lifts him up so that he can wrap his legs around his husband. Fernando moans as Daniel guides himself inside. Fernando bangs his head into the wall as he feels Daniel enter him.

 

“Daniel” He moans, doesn’t really care if he is heard or not. All he can do is kiss Daniel again as he feels him go deeper. Daniel lays his head on Fernando shoulder as he feels himself being pulled in. He braces himself against Fernando as he leans up to kiss him again.

 

“Oh my God, Fernando. You are so hot”

 

“Move Daniel, more, now” he yelps

 

Daniel only response with a mean thrust, he starts to move faster and faster in and out of his man. He loves this man, how he let him take him anywhere, anytime.

 

They move faster and harder against each other. Fernando moans get louder and louder by the minute and Daniel knows that he’s getting closer to his release.

 

Daniel unwrap Fernando’s legs from his hips and puts him on the floor before turning him around. Fernando is panting as he puts his hands on the wall. He offers his ass to Daniel again and Daniel slams into him again, making him scream out his name.

 

Daniel knows that Fernando is close so he reaches for the cup and helps him over edge. Fernando tips over the edge. Fernando comes hard and fast into the small plastic cup.

Daniel quickly grabs the lid and puts it on the cup, placing it on the table before pulling out of Fernando, who whimpers in the lost of the big cock.

Daniel pulls of the condom, turns Fernando around so he can kiss him. Daniel slides his tongue into Fernando mouth. Fernando puts his hand over Daniels as he starts to jerk himself off. Daniel is moaning louder and louder, he pants as Fernando moves his hand faster and faster on him.

 

“Nando, grab the cup. Now please or I’ll be sending all my sperm onto the floor” he groans

 

Fernando grabs the cup from the table and holds it against the tip of Daniel swollen cock. Daniel comes as he yells out his lover’s name.

As the both came down they shared a sweet kiss. Their tongues mingled and played for a short moment.

 

Daniel takes the cup from Fernando’s finger. He puts the lid on that one as well before placing it next to the other.

They put their foreheads together as the both catches their breaths.

 

“Wow. That was great. I’ve never done anything like that before” Fernando tells Daniel

 

“I know”

 

“See. I told you. You make me do weird things” Fernando laughs

 

“Shut up” Daniel tells him as he softly punches Fernando’s shoulder.

 

*

Back in the office Fernando and Daniel sad down beside Mia, who looks like she’s having a very good time.

 

“Not a word, Mia” Fernando mumbled, making her smile even bigger

 

“Had a good time?” she asks before starting to giggle.

 

“He told you to shut up” Daniel warned her, but couldn’t keep from smiling himself

 

“Can we move on?” the doctor asked

 

“Yes”

 

“Okay then. Mia is ready and now that you two are done, we can get on with more fun things” she told them. “So I guess that I’ll go make sure that the mix this up, so we can get some babies into this world” she told them before winking at a blushing Fernando once again.

 

“Why are you blushing now?” Daniel asked him

 

“I’m just… You know that I’m not good at things like this” he said, blushing even more

 

Daniel reaches over to take his hand. He gently brushes his thumb over Fernando hand. Fernando then looks down onto their joined hands, he then smiles and the blush is almost gone. He leans over and places a small kiss on Daniels lips. The kiss lasts until Mia lightly slaps Daniels arm. They pull apart with a big smile on their lips

 

“I love you, so much” Daniel whispers

 

“Love you to, baby” Nando mumbles against Daniels lips as he leans in for another kiss

 

“Hmhmm”

 

They pull apart again, seeing the doctor looking at them with a smirk on her lips

 

“Okay. Now that I have your attention again” she says “We are ready to get started”

 

“Okay, so what do we do now” Fernando asks

 

“You two don’t do _anything_ ” she informs them before turning to Mia “But you, young lady, are coming with me” she tells her before getting up. Mia gets up to and walks after the doctor

 

“Good luck” Daniel tells her

 

“You too”


	9. Baby, we were good together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando is over-thinking some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY.. OMG I haven't updated this in forever :/ Please forgive me? :(

Fernando and Daniel is sitting in the office, waiting for Mia to come back.   
  
"Do you think that it will happen this time?" Fernando asks his husband as he turns to look at him. He is nervous and a bit scared, what if Mia will decide to keep the babies and leave with them.

 

"I don't know Nando. I guess we'll have to wait and see what will happen"

 

Fernando keeps looking at the books behind the desk. He doesn't want to think about what will happen if she takes them with her.

 

"Fernando, stop thinking so much. Everything will be fine and in about 9 months we'll have two beautiful babies in our arms"

 

Daniel takes Fernando hand and pulls him closer so that he can place a kiss on his husbands lips. They are still kissing when Mia and the doctor comes in and sit in the chairs that aren't occupied by the two men. The doctor smiles at Mia and they just sit there starring at the oblivious couple. She lets them enjoy the moment for a while longer before she decides that enough is enough.

 

"Are they always like that?" She asks Mia, making them break apart and looks up and them in pure surprise. Mia can't help but laugh at them and shake her head.

 

"Well I wouldn't really know, since Fernando hasn't lived with us for so long"

 

"What do you mean? They are married right?" The doctor ask as she raises her eyebrow.

 

"Yes we are" Daniel tells her.

 

"So how come he has been living with you for a short while then?"

 

"We were married and then got divorced, because I didn't want children at the time. But as you can see I've changed my mind and wants them now, so we got back together not so long ago, but we are married again and we are really happy now. Or what do you say love?"

 

"Yes, we are" Fernando confirms with a nod for good measure.

 

"Okay then. Well all I can tell you now is that we have inseminated Mia with the your sperm and now all we can do is hope and wait to see if the eggs stick or not. I'll give it about 2-3 weeks times. So that will be it for today. Wish you all the best and hopefully I'll be able to give you some good news soon. Bye" the doctor tells them as she get up and opens the door for them.

 

When they leave the office, Fernando has a hard time not breaking down, if Mia is pregnant with their child or children then he'll get what he always wanted. He looks up and Daniel whom is dragging him and Mia towards the door. He makes eye contact with Mia for a short moment and she gives him the biggest and warmest smile, and it makes him relax a little bit and the finally lets himself believe that he is allowed to be happy as well.

 

*

When they get in the door, Daniel tell them that he'll be leaving for a short while. He kisses Fernando goodbye and leaves.

 

Mia walks to the sofa and puts her legs up on the coffee table. Fernando walks in with a cup of tea and offers one to his sister-in-law as well.

 

"Thank you" She says.

 

"No thank you Mia, really. This means the world to me"

 

"Well don't thank me yet, Fernando. We won't know if it will work yet and even if it does there is no guarantee that I'll be able to give you the baby" She tells him.

 

"Mia, I know that the chance is small and I know that you're Daniels sister, but if it sticks then please don't take it away when it's born. I don't think that I would be able to handle that"

 

"Fernando, I would never do anything like that, I left Angel here with you and Daniel. You were the one that left Daniel if I remember correctly" She tells him, and the moment the words leave her mouth she wants nothing more than to take them back, and even more so when she sees the look on Fernando's face.

 

"Nando, sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I'm so sorry"

 

"It's the truth, so don't apologize for it" He informs her before going up to the bedroom.

 

Once he get to the room he looks into the closet, trying to find an old photo album with the pictures of him and Daniel in the beginning of their relationship. He needs to find his happy place again.

 

"Fernando?" Mia asks through the door.

 

"I'm okay Mia, just do back downstairs, I'm just looking for something" He tells her, hoping that she'll leave. He hears the footsteps get more and more faint and he sighs in relief.

 

He finds the album and walks to the bed, he sits against the headboard and starts turning page after page, seeing how happy he was with Daniel in the beginning, before he ruined everything with his demands. He stops at a picture where he and Daniel is sitting in a bar or a disco with some other Liverpool players. They are facing each other, there is only about 3 inches between them  and their smiles are so huge and looks so much alike that it's scary. They both look a little drunk and carefree. The love or maybe need are shining in their eyes and they look so happy, yet nervous. Daniel's head is tilted just a little to the left and Fernando's a little the right.

 

Fernando closes his eyes and he dreams himself back to that night, let's the atmosphere in the bar that night, the blinking lights and the loud music. Daniel is next to him and they aren't really a couple yet, sure they have been flirting with each other from time to time, but they had never take it any further than that. Daniel is getting a little more drunk with each drink he knocks down and Fernando is way past tipsy, so when the Dane throws and arm around him he can't help to giggle. Daniel pulls back a bit and smiles at him. Fernando looks him into the eyes and he can't help but think that Daniel looks so sexy that night. The other player leans in and whispers in his ear "You looks so hot tonight baby" and then he places a small kiss on Fernando ear. Fernando giggles even more and gives Daniel's shoulder a little push, not hard or anything, but lightly so that he'll have to move away. He glance over at a smiling Daniel and can't help but smile himself. He sees rather than feels Daniel grabs his chin and moves he head towards him and then he lets go. Daniel leans in, a bit smile on his face and Fernando can smell the sweet scent of alcohol on his breath and Fernando's own catches in his  throat as he feels Daniel's lips on his. It's just a light press of lips against each other and it's over before he can even react to it. So Daniel leans back, but he doesn't go far, he stays a few inches away and it drives Fernando crazy, so he places his hand on Daniels neck and pull him in for another one and then another one and before he knows he's in Daniel's lap and they are making out hard and heavy. Daniel is running his hand up and down his back, sliding under his shirt and into his jeans. Fernando moans and it makes Daniel grin against his face. They only stop when Stevie pokes Daniel's shoulder and tells them to take it somewhere else, because this might be a disco and the VIP lounge, but that doesn't mean that it's the right place to fuck. Daniel looks up at Fernando and tilts his head as to ask Fernando if he want to go. Fernando's brain can't words so he just nods his head. Daniel leans in and kisses him one more time before he grabs him by the hips and moves him away.

 

They leave the place and they get into a taxi, because the both know that they are too drunk to drive. They get to Daniel's place and Daniel presses him up against the front door and he attacks his mouth and his body and Fernando has to a hard time keeping up with the program and tells Daniel that his cold, so Daniel unlocks the door and pushes the older man inside. The first thing he does is to remove his own and Fernando's jackets. Then he grabs Fernando's hand and leads him upstairs and into the bedroom where they both rid themselves of the rest of their clothes. Daniel pushes Fernando unto the bed and jumps onto him, they are kissing and groping each other and Daniel is sucking on his neck and Fernando knows that it'll leave a mark that the others will see tomorrow, but for now he'll just enjoy the moment. Fernando grabs onto Daniels lovely butt cheeks so that he has something to hold onto as he bucks his hips against Daniels. The move makes Daniel moan and he bit into Fernando shoulder and that in turn makes Fernando groan. Daniel moves back and takes something from the table next to them. He sits back on his knees and opens a tube and applies some of it onto his fingers and then all of sudden there is a finger inside him and Fernando throws his head back and pants really hard and it only gets worst as the fingers suddenly doubles and then there is three and in the end there is four. Fernando has a hard time breathing and he feels lightheaded so it takes him some times to realize that Daniel is kissing him again. They are still kissing when Daniel slowly pushes into him and he stills when he's buried deep inside the man underneath him. They start in a slow and easy rhythm that are slowly building and soon they are moving and grinding against each other and they both groan as they are nearing the sweet release that they have waited for, for so long.

 

Fernando can almost feel Daniel's lips on his, it all of sudden they feels so much more real than all the rest and he opens his eyes slowly and comes face to face with his husband. Daniel pulls back and smiles at him.

 

"What were you thinking so deeply about, baby?" Daniel asks, an amused smile growing on his lips.

 

Fernando looks down and sees that the thoughts that the thoughts had felt so real that he's cock had enjoyed it just as much as his brain. He feels rather embarrassed by it and he almost want to apologize to Daniel for it, but at that point he notice that Daniel has gotten rid of this clothes and is now standing at the end of the bed in his boxers. But only seconds later the younger man is on top of him, kissing him again. When he pulls back he is grinning again.

 

"Are you going to tell me what it was that got you so heated up?" He asks.

 

"I was just looking at some pictures"

 

"What kind of pictures?"

 

"Well I only got to look at one though"

 

"Okay, which one?"

 

Fernando pushes him at his shoulder a little bit, so that he'll move enough for him to grab onto the album again. He point at the picture of them at the disco.

 

"I was just reliving our first night together. I must have thought a little deeper than planned"

 

"It was a pretty good night, wasn't it" Daniel whispers into his ear before he sucks on the lobe.

 

"Daniel, I love you so much. And I'm so sorry for all the fight and the yelling and everything I wanted you to do for me, for pushing you to hard" He tells him as he looks deep into those perfect green/brown eyes that he loves so much.

 

"What are you taking about honey? You didn't push me to hard or anything, what makes you think that you did?" Daniel asks, suddenly concerned by his husbands ramble.

 

"I did. I was the reason that we got divorced, I was the one that wasn't willing to let my dream go and by sticking to it, I ruined our marriage" He tells his husband.

 

"Okay, Nando. You need to stop thinking about that. We are together again and we are in lov, right?"

 

Fernando nods his head and Daniel leans down and kisses him again.

 

"How about we relive our first night?" Daniel purrs into his ear and makes Fernando buck up to meet his hips.

 

Daniel slides his hands over Fernando firm ass and up his back before going down again, putting his hands under the waistband of Fernando jeans and boxers, letting a finger slip into the crack and curls it so the tip rests again the hole and Fernando throw his head back and lets out the loudest moan. Fernando smiles into the kisses that he is placing on Fernando chest. He then pulls back and grabs a hold of Fernando jeans so that he can pull them from his hips, over his ass and down his legs. Once that is gone he rips the older man's shirt, breaking it and now Fernando is just as naked as he is. Fernando looks at his husband through half open eyes and he has to smile at the desire burning in the other man's eyes. Daniel take the tube from the table and now he is pressing the finger against Fernando's tight hole. When he feels Fernando relax enough he pushes two more in, making the other scream as he didn't expect it.

 

"Oh yeah, you like that huh?" Daniel purrs and Fernando nods his head.

 

Daniel pulls his fingers from his ass and all of sudden there is a cock buried in Fernando and he has a hard time breathing so he grips onto Daniels shoulders and bring him in for a lust filled kiss. They keep kissing for as longs as Fernando lungs allows it, he pushes back and gaps for air, but can't really seem to find it as Daniel keeps pounding into him at a maddening pace. Fernando start to meet his thrust and soon they finds the perfect synchronized rhythm and they are rushing towards the edge again.

 

"So close Daniel, so close" Fernando pants.

 

He lets his nails run down Daniels back, cutting into the skin slightly and that makes Daniel push into him even harder and his thrusts go wilder and deeper, hitting his prostate over and over again. Fernando feels the blood rush and he feels the warmth in his stomach and he explodes unto his own and Daniels stomachs. He shrugs as he calms down enough to concentrate on making Daniel come as well. He tights his muscles around, the cock inside him and he keeps the pressure up all the time Daniel is pulling and pushing back into him, shortly after Daniel comes into him moaning his name and then he collapses onto Fernando. Fernando pulls him into his arms and hugs him close, helping him to calm down. When they are both calm enough they share a sweet kiss before Daniel pull out of him and lies down next to, grapping his hand, places a kiss on it before moving closer again, puts his head on Fernando's shoulder and soon after he is asleep.

 

Fernando enjoys it and the last thing he thinks about is that this is the perfect way for spend their wedding night.


	10. Plans for the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things is going on and a new person is soon going to enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE VERY LOOOOONG WAIT.  
> But here is a new chapter, hope you'll like it.

A month later Mia wakes up with a feeling of nausea. She manages to shake it off and goes to the kitchen where she finds her brother cooking and Fernando reading the news paper.

 

Hearing steps coming into the kitchen makes Daniel turn around a greet her with a smile.

 

"Morning Mia. How did you sleep? Care for some breakfast?" Daniel asks her. The moment Daniel mentions the food, the smell hit her and she turns to run to the bathroom. Fernando let the paper fall and looks at Daniel for awhile before he goes to find Mia.

 

When he reaches the bathroom he hears a sound that can only be Mia throwing up. He grabs onto the handle of the door and slowly opens it.

 

"Mia, what's wrong?" He asks her out of concern more than anything else. "Did you eat anything bad last night?"

 

Mia only shakes her head, so he makes his way over at sits next to her and then he takes a hold of her hair that has fallen into her face as she leans back. Mia leans into his chest and let him hold her for awhile. About 5 minutes Daniel pops his head into the room as well and sees his husband and sister sitting on the floor.

 

"Is she okay?" He mouths to Fernando when they make eye contact. Fernando only shakes his head and gestures for Daniel to grab a glass of water for her. Fernando takes the glass as it offer to him. He slowly leans away from Mia and makes her drink the water. Mia leans back against the wall as she tries to catch her breath again.

 

"Shall we call the doctor?" Daniel asks, not really knowing what to believe. Mia only shakes her head before slowly getting to her feet with Fernando's help. They walk to back to her room where she lays down just as Angel wakes up and starts crying. Mia looks over at her daughter, but she's to drain of energy to get up again.

 

"I'll take care of Angel today, so you just get some rest, okay?" Fernando tells her as he walks over the crib where the baby girl is now awake. He lifts her out and places her on his hip before leaving the room. He walks downstairs to find Daniel getting ready for training.

 

"Leaving already?" Fernando asks him.

 

Daniel walks over and places a kiss on the girl's forehead before kissing Fernando on the lips.

 

"Yes, have to get in early today, but it only means that I'm free earlier as well, so I'll be home around 2pm"

  
As Daniel leaves Fernando carries Angel into the living room where he read a book for her, they watch TV before he cuts out so fruit for them. He checks on Mia about another later, when Angel is sleeping, and he finds her sleeping in bed, but she doesn't look all that well and he's thoughts are proven right when Mia leaps out of bed and runs to the bathroom once again. Fernando follow her and sits beside her again.

 

"Mia, I'm going to call the doctor. You have to get checked" He informs her before picking up the phone and dials the number for the doctor. He gets an appointment shortly after, so he get Mia and Angel into the car. He has to pull over more than 4 times, as the nausea keeps coming.

 

At the doctor Fernando leads the very sick looking Mia into the room and sits her in a chair, he himself takes the one beside her and places Angle on his knee and starts to bounce her.

The doctor ask Mia a lot of questions before she tells her to lay down and start to exam her stomach. After about 5 minutes Mia is beside Fernando again and the doctor tell them that Mia is indeed pregnant. Fernando is overjoyed and has a hard time keeping still, but only until he lays eyes on Mia again, it makes him feel horrible that she has to be so sick for his sake. It's his fault that she's sick and it makes him feels sad on her behalf.

 

Fernando loads the girls into the car and drives towards the house again. He sneaks a glare at Mia every now and then. She has her head rested against the window and seems a bit better by now.

 

"Mia, I'm so sorry that you have to go through this for Daniel and me" he tells her.

 

Mia looks at him and gives him a small smile.

 

"Don't worry Nando, I'll gladly help you and Daniel with this. I knew that there would be a risk of me getting sick, as I was very sick doing my last pregnancy. I knew what I was going to put myself thought, so it's fine"

 

"You were sick when you were pregnant with Angel?" He asks her. Mia nods her head, gives him a soft smile before looking back at her sleeping daughter.

 

"It's all worth it in the end" she whispers to no one in particular.

 

*

Daniel comes home at 2pm as promised and is happy to see Fernando and Mia sitting in the kitchen, talking about something. They both look up at him when he enters. They just keep looking at him, which makes him feel a little weird.

 

"What?" He asks as he walks over and places a small kiss on Angels cheeks and one on Mia's as well before he moves to peek his husband's lips. Fernando can't help but break into a huge smile, which throws Daniel off even more.

 

"What? Tell me what's going on" He tells him while trying to glare at them.

 

"You're going to be a dad" Fernando tells him as his smile widens even more.

 

Daniel can't believe his own ears. Did Fernando just tell him that they are going to have a baby or babies? It couldn't be right. Mia is really pregnant with his and/or Fernando's children?

 

"Really? Are you sure? When was you told about this?" He asks.

 

"Calm down love. I took Mia to the doctor because she kept being sick and she did an exam on her and she told us the there was a baby in there. We are going to be parents, Daniel" Fernando is almost yelling at the end do to excitement.   

 

Daniel moves around the table and lift Fernando up as he kisses him deeply, which makes Angel giggle.

 

"Ando, Dan, Kissss" She says and the three adults look at her in pure surprise.

 

"Great, I was hoping that when that it would be mum I love you she decides to waste her words on you two kissing" Mia sighs before breaking into a smile. "You two better start being careful now. She's already learned a lot of words, that isn't appropriate for a girl her age" Mia warns them before stepping up to Daniel and places a small kiss on his cheek and leans in to give Fernando a kiss to. She picks up Angel and leaves the boys alone.

 

"Congrats daddies" She tells them before leaving.

 

*

About a month later Mia is getting a bit better and Fernando dares to leave her alone without being afraid that she'll choking. He wants to keep his promise and find a good man for Mia, so he decides to call his friend Sergio. He knows that Sergio is single and he might be a bit of a playboy, but Fernando is sure that it's only because he hasn't met the right girl yet. He is almost 100% sure that Mia and Sergio would hit it off and that they would be perfect for each other. Daniel thought isn't the biggest fan of Sergio and his national teammate has cursed quite a few fight between them, but Fernando keeps assuring Daniel that there is nothing going on and that they are only friends. The only problem is that Sergio is still in Spain, even thought Fernando has tried to make him come to Liverpool for years. Fernando picks up his phone and dials Sergio's number.

 

"Nando, what can I do for you?" Sergio asks, which makes Fernando smile.

 

"Hi Sergio. I was just wondering what if you're free this weekend?" He asks.

 

"Sure, why?"

 

"Would you like to come to Liverpool for the weekend then?"

 

"I don't know Nando. Daniel and I don't really get along" Sergio tells him with hesitation clouding his voice.

 

"I know, but please do it for me. Please?" Nando begs.

 

"Fine, but you pick me up at the airport alone, okay?"

 

"Sure. See you on Saturday then?"

 

"Sure. Bye Nando. Love you"

 

"Bye Sese. Love you too"

 

Fernando hangs up and silently thanks God that Daniel wasn't around when he said that. His jealousy runs riot with him when Nando talks to Sergio. The next second Daniel steps in and brings him in for a hug.

  
"Hi, how was your day?" Fernando's ask him.

 

"It was just fine, but now it's even better that I'm with you" Daniel tells him before leaning in for a heart filled kiss.

 

"Aww. That wasn't cheesy at all" Fernando tells him "By the way, we are having a guest over this weekend"

 

"Oh? Who?"

 

"Sergio is coming to stay the weekend" Fernando tells his husband.

 

"Sergio? Sergio Ramos? Is coming to stay at my house? For the entire weekend?" Daniel questions him.

 

"Yes"

 

"Why? You know that I don't like that idiot"

 

"Because he's my best friend and it's been a long time since I've last seen him"

 

"Fine, but you aren't going to be alone with him, do you hear me?!" Daniel almost yells at him. The rage is slowly moving in to cloud his eyes and he looks so angry.

 

"Why don't you trust me?" Fernando asks him.

 

"It's not you I don't trust. It's him"

 

"He know that you and I are together. And another thing is that he isn't into men" Fernando tells Daniel before leaving the room. Daniel stands there for some time, thinking and wondering why Fernando would invite Sergio, when he know that Daniel doesn't like or trust him. He always have had the feeling that Sergio was after Fernando. Sergio isn't a person that Daniel wants Fernando to be around, because what if he realizes that Sergio was better than Daniel. Then he would leave and Daniel would be heartbroken.

 

"Why is Nando outside slamming a football into the net over and over again?" Mia comes in with Angel on her hip.

 

"Oh. I guess he's angry at me right now" Daniel tells her in defeat.

 

"Why is he mad at you?"

 

"Because he invited Sergio over for the weekend"

 

"Sergio?" Mia questions.

 

"Yes"

 

"Sergio as in Sergio Ramos" She asks, her eyes growing wide with excitement.

 

"Yes?" Daniel questions.

 

"OMG. He is so freaking hot!" Mia tells him.

 

"Really? What's so hot about him?"

 

"He is just drop-dead gorgeous and he has the cutes smile and don't get me started on his abs" Mia tells him in her dream like state.

 

"Wow, didn't know you had a crush on him. If he's single then you should make a move on him. Take him away from my husband" Daniel decides to tease her a bit.

 

"Ohh I would love to, but why would he even look at me. I'm nothing compared to him"

 

"Hey, Mia don't be so hard on yourself. Any man would be lucky to have a woman like you in his life. You are perfect. Don't forget that, okay?" Daniel assure her.

 

"You think I might have a chance with him?"

 

"Sure. He would be lucky to have you" Daniel tells her.

 

"Aww Daniel you charmer. I wish that you were right, but I'm not like the models that he usually dates" She tells him before leaving the room.

 

Daniel decides that he'll do the best for his sister to get a hold of Sergio Ramos, because that would mean that he would stay away from Fernando. So if he could set Mia and Sergio up then it would be a win-win for him.

 


	11. Sergio come to visit

It's Saturday and Sergio's plane will arrive in about an hour. Fernando is just about to pick up the car keys when his husband grabs them right before his eyes.  
  
"Daniel, I need to pick Sergio up now. I have to go. I know you don't like him, but taking my keys will not stop me from doing so" Fernando tells him.

 

Daniel leans in and places a soft kiss on his lips before he steps back with the biggest smile on his face.

 

"I know that his plane will arrive shortly, but you won't pick him up" Daniel tells him.

 

"And why is that?"

 

"Because I'll do that"

 

"What? But..." Fernando starts.

 

"No but, I'll pick him up and you'll make sure the guestroom is ready. Bye love" He tells him before he places one last kiss on his husbands lips. He leaves a dumbstruck Fernando in the hall.

 

*

Daniel arrives at the airport just as Sergio's plane touch the ground in Liverpool, so he knows that he won't have to wait long for the other defender to arrive.

 

He keeps looking towards the exit and once he sees the man, that he both hate and hopes to be the match for his sister, he calls his name.

 

"Sergio, over here" He calls out to the other man. He sees Sergio look around, confused about the call of his name.  
  
Sergio finally sees him and Daniel can see his eyes go extreme wide before he narrows them as he walks closer.

  
"Daniel, what a surprise. Where is Nando?" He questions as he looks around.

 

"He's at home"

 

"You came to pick me up? Why?"

 

"Because I think we have a lot of things to talk about" He answers before he grabs Sergio suitcase and starts walking towards his car.

 

The walk to the car is slow and Daniel can feel Sergio wondering look at the side of his face. He doesn't stop, even when they get into the car. He can't help but smirk at that. Seems like Sergio is a bit intimidated by him after all. Maybe he didn't need to worry too much about him stealing Fernando.

 

"You aren't planning of driving off the road or kill me or something, right?" Sergio finally breaks the silence after about  minutes.

 

"Why would I do that?"

 

"Because you think that I'd steal your man?"

 

"You are right, I did believe you would take him away. You guys were far too close for my liking, but I trust Nando. He wouldn't leave me for someone like you. You are too girly for him"

 

"Ouch, thanks for that comment. I do love Nando, but only as a friend. I've never fancied cock" He tells Daniel as he feels the other man relax a bit.

 

"So do tell me, why did you change your opinion of me?" Sergio asks.

 

"I already told you, I trust Nando"

 

"You didn't before?"

 

"Sure I did, but I trust him even more now"

 

"You hurt him badly, Daniel. He was a mess when the two of you split. He was in a very bad place. I hated you for awhile. I kept think, that if I had been into men, I would have given him everything he wanted and more" Sergio tells him.

 

"He left me! Not the other way around. Stop make him sound like the victim. He decided to leave" Daniel yells at him. Maybe it wasn't the best idea for him to pick him anyway. Maybe he should have let Fernando do it.

 

"Because you didn't want a family with him. You told him that he would be a bad father. Which by the way, could not be further from the truth. He would have been the best father for any child in this world. You messed with him, badly Daniel. And I really hate you for doing that to him" Sergio explains.

 

Daniel know he needs to calm down, because if he doesn't then he will punch Sergio in the face for talking about him like that. The other man believe he has gotten it all figure out, but he only know half the story.

 

"Sorry. You are right. I was a bit of dick towards Fernando back then. But it has changed and we are good now. I love him with all of my heart"

 

"Enough to give him what he wants?"

 

"We are already starting a family" Daniel tells the other man. He can feel himself blush a bit, the thought of himself and Fernando in the doctors room.

 

"You are? Wow, he didn't tell me" Sergio tells him.

 

"Yeah. He deserves it and I'm ready to do anything to keep him in my life. I can't lose him again. He's the only person that I truly love"

 

"So how are you going to do it? Adopt or donor?"

 

"Donor"

 

"Wow, must say I didn't see that coming. So have you picked a woman for it?"

 

"My sister is already carrying the babies"

 

"Your sister? Ohh that's kinda weird, isn't it?" The Spaniard asks.

 

"She's not my sister by blood, but she came to the family as a child and we were close, so she offered to help"

 

"Okay, sounds like you've got it all figured. Congrats"

 

"Thanks, so what about you? Ever thinking about settling down or do you still love the bachelor lifestyle too much for that?"

 

"I'm not seeing anyone, but I'm starting to feel like I need to find the right woman soon"

 

"Ahh I see. Well, maybe Liverpool has something to offer" Daniel tells him as he winks.

 

*

"Mia?" Fernando calls from downstairs.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Will you come down here for a minute?"

 

He doesn't get an answer but soon after there is steps on the stairs and shortly after Mia comes into view with Angel on her hips.

 

"What's wrong Nando?"

 

"Do you think Daniel will kill Sergio?"

 

"Why do you ask?"

 

"They don't like each other" He states.

 

Mia puts Angel on the floor and the toddler craws away from them and into her playhouse. Mia sits next to Fernando, whom is staring at the TV. She takes his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

 

"Why do Daniel hate him so much?"

 

"Because he thinks that Sergio will take me away from him"

 

"Have you ever given him a reason to think so?" Mia questions.

 

Fernando turns to her immediately, shock written all over his beautiful face. He can't believe that she would even think that he would do something like that to Daniel.

 

"What? No, I would never cheat on Daniel. I love him"

 

"Calm down Nando, I'm accusing you of anything, I just asked"

 

"Sorry, I just don't like that you think that I would ever do something like that to Daniel. I love him too much"

 

"Be honest with me here Nando. Have you ever thought about Sergio that way?"

 

Fernando stops and all of sudden he becomes too quiet, so Mia turns to him with big eyes and open mouth.

 

"You have?!"

 

Fernando finally looks at her, a light blush on his cheeks.

 

"Yeah, but it was long before I even met Daniel. It was back in 2005 or something like that. We were young and too curious for our own good. I knew I liked men, but Sergio didn't really, so..."

 

"What? You what?"

 

"Please don't tell Daniel. He will for sure kill Sergio if he knew"

 

"I promise. Now tell" She says as she stares at him, waiting for him to continue.

 

"Well, one night after a win, we kinda hooked up"

 

"Holy shit. You slept with Sergio?"

 

"Yeah. But it didn't last all that long. Only about 2 or 3 call ups. Sergio told me that he wasn't into it, so we stopped"

 

"Wow. I can't believe it, so if Sergio had been into you, would you have been dating him?"

 

"Sure, but he wasn't and still isn't, so nothing came of it and we decided that we were better of as friends" Fernando explains. "Don't tell your brother, please?"

 

"Your secret is safe with me" She tells him with a grin.

 

"Was he any good?" She suddenly asks after a minute of silence.

 

"What?"

 

"Was Sergio any good?"

 

"Mia, you can't ask things like that. Please don't do that"

 

"Come on Nando, give me something here"

 

Fernando gets up and walk in the direction of the kitchen before he mutters a low "Yeah", which makes Mia laugh so loud and hard that he can still hear her when he is in the kitchen.

 

A few minutes later the door open and both Sergio and Daniel steps inside the house. Daniel calls out for his husband and Mia. They both walk into the hall as the two men are hanging their coats on the rack by the door.

 

"Sergio, hi" Fernando says as he walks over to his friend. He pull him in for a big hug, which is returned in a heartbeat. They stay close for a while longer, but breaks apart as Daniel clears his throat. Clearly he didn't like the attention that Fernando got from his former NT mate.

 

"So good to see you again Nando, it's been way too long. I miss you on the NT. It hasn't been the same without you there. The other strikers suck" He tells him, before he spots Mia behind Fernando.

 

"Well hello there. I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Sergio" He tells her as he reaches for her hand. He places a small kiss on it before he slowly drops it again.

 

"I'm Daniels sister, Mia"

 

"Ohh the one, that is helping them make my Nando's dream come true?"

 

"Ehm, his MY Nando, not yours" Daniel tell him, but Sergio ignores him as he takes in the woman before him.

 

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Mia. May I say that you look amazing" He tells her as he offers her his most charming smile.

 

Mia blushes and is giggling. Daniel looks at her with an amused smile on his face. Sergio is so cheesy and he can't believe that Mia is falling for that cheep crap, but she is and for that he is happy. He grabs Fernando's hand and pull him in for a heated kiss. Fernando is caught by surprise and he can't keep in the moan that rises in his throat. It makes Mia and Sergio turn to the couple. Mia rolls her eyes as Sergio looks at them in wonder.

 

"Well, Sergio. Why don't I show you to your room?" She asks him.

 

Sergio shakes he head and offers her a shy smile before he regains his senses.

 

"Sure. I would love that" he tells her.

 

They leave the older couple in the hall and heads for the stairs. Mia leads him into the room next to hers. She sits on the bed inside the room as she watches Sergio unpack.

Sergio feels her eyes on the back of his head and turns towards her with a raised eyebrow

 

"What?" He asks.

 

"Nothing" She tells him a bit to quickly and he smirks at her.

 

"Really? Because if I'm not wrong, I would have thought you were checking me out" He tells her. He sees her blush and he know that he was right.

 

"Sorry. It must be the hormones" She tells him.

 

"Oh, too bad" He answers. "I would have like to get to know you better"

 

"You would?"

 

"Yeah, but if it's only the hormones talking, then where is the fun in that?"

 

*

Downstairs Daniel has to lean back because of the need for air. He pulls away from his husband, whom looks at him in awe. Fernando has to hold onto Daniels shirt as he is way to dizzy to be able to stand on his own. His knees are weak and he feels like he might faint any minute. Daniel is smiling at him and he can't help but smile back.

 

"What was that for?"

 

"Because I love you"

 

Fernando can't figure what to say back, so he decided to pull Daniel down for another heated kiss. Fernando losses himself in Daniels arms again and the next couple of minutes, he forgets that Sergio is here in their house.

 

*

"So when did Nando get back here?" Sergio asks.

 

"A couple of months ago. Daniel was a mess without him. He cried every night and often he dreamt of Fernando doing the night. He always called out for him, at least 3 or 4 time doing the nights. He missed him so much and he tried, he really did, to get his number from teammates or anyone how might know where Fernando went, but he was as sunken into the ground. Daniel even started to write letters to him, but as he had no address they were never sent. I kept hoping that Fernando would come back sooner vs. later, but it never happened and Daniel was getting more and more desperate. He even went to the center Fernando ran, but the people there only told him that Fernando had taken some time off. Daniel even went so far that he asked a private detective to find Nando, but someone found out about that and out of nowhere the detective stopped working and Fernando remained lost. I was getting really worried, so I called Pepe and had a long chat with him. After an hour or so he agreed to let Daniel meet Fernando again and he arranged the date between them. It was a blind date, neither Daniel or Fernando knew whom they were meeting, so it was tricky to get them to agree to go, but they did and finally Daniel was happy again. I still wonder if Fernando is a much in love with Daniel as Daniel is with him, but they seem happy, so I don't question their love yet" She explains everything to Sergio, so the other man know what happened from Daniels point of view.

 

"Well it seems like Daniel had it hard. I hope that he is happy now then"

 

"I think he is" Mia tells him as she lets a saddened smile play on her face.

 

"Anyway, if you are done unpacking, let's go downstairs and annoy the lovebirds" She tells him and Sergio gladly follow her.

 

*

Daniel and Fernando is still lost in their own little world as the two others makes it downstairs. Mia rolls her eyes at them before she winks at Sergio and creeps closer to them, they don't notice her and when she is right behind them she lets out the loudest scream Sergio had ever heard. Both Daniel and Fernando jumps a good 2 feet into the air and when they land on the ground again, Fernando is holding his hand over his fast beating heart, trying to catch his breath again. Daniel on the other hand looks so mad, that Mia is a bit afraid that he is going to do the same thing to her when she is laying in bed tonight, so she leaves a mental note to keep an eye open doing the night. Sergio is double over with laughter and he doesn't seem to be able to regain he senses anytime soon.

 

"What the fuck, Mia. You fucking bastard. You scared the shit out of me. Don't you ever, and I mean EVER, do that again" Daniel tells her in a very stern voice.

  
Fernando still has a hard time calming himself, but he is starting to become aware of his surrounding again. The first thing he notice is Sergio laughing, next thing is Daniel talking to a amused looking Mia.

 

"Fuck off Sergio. You would have pissed yourself if it had been you" Fernando tells him, as he friend calms down a bit.

 

"Would so not have done that" He tells him, but Fernando only gives him that 'Sure' look and he know that he has lost that battle.

 

"Aww come on Nando, it was sooo funny, you should have seen your own face. Priceless" Sergio tell him. Fernando only narrow his eyes as he glares at him.

 

"Sleep with one eye open, Sergio Ramos" He warns him before he walks into the kitchen, followed by Daniel.

 

"Oh come on Nando, don't be so rude. Remember I'm your guest for the weekend"

 

*

They have dinner together all 5 of them. Mia and Sergio is chatting away about some new fashion thing and Fernando and Daniel is watching and help Angel eat her food. Mia seems to have gotten over the fact that Sergio is a famous footballer and Sergio seems to enjoy her company more than anything else. He listen to her and he explains how he walks for different brands. He asks Mia to come visit him in Madrid at some point.

 

Fernando is watching them talk and he feels a small pang of jealousy hit him every now and then. He feels like Mia is taking over his place and it bothers him a bit. He knew that they would be good together, but he didn't expect them to head it off so fast. He feels a poke in his side and he looks over at Daniel, who is giving him a quizzed look. He only shakes his head and offers a smile to his husband.  
  
After dinner Sergio excuses himself to go to his room, he tells them that it's been a long day and he needs to rest so he will be fresh for the adventures that tomorrow will bring. Mia offers to go with him and show him to the bathroom, she grabs Angel walks with Sergio.

  
Fernando and Daniel is clearing the table in silence.

 

"What's wrong, honey?" Daniel asks. He is a bit worried because Fernando is never this quiet, unless something is bothering him.

 

"It's nothing" He tells him as he grabs another dish to place into the dishwasher.

 

"Nando. Stop" Daniel tells him, as he still his man with a hand around his arm.

 

"It's stupid"

 

"What is?" Daniel tells him, as he steps up behind him. His lips finds the croak of Fernando's neck and he places soft kisses in it.

 

"I feel like Mia is taking over my place in Sergio's life"

 

"So?"

 

"I don't like it"

 

"Okay. Any reason that you don't like it?"

 

"It's just that Sergio and I have been friends for years and he has barely say more than a couple of words to me" He tells him as he leans his head to the side, so Daniel has more access to his neck.

 

"Well, I guess he like that Mia is new and interesting. It shouldn't bother you this much, Nando" Daniel tells him.

 

"But it does" Fernando tells him as he pushes away. He goes to the bathroom and takes a hot shower. He tries to push the thought of Mia taking Sergio away, out of his head. He needs to be happy about it instead, but it's hard. He knows that Sergio has no romantic feeling for him what so ever, but it still stings when your first man finds someone new.

 

Daniel goes to bed and he tries relax, but he can't really shake off Fernando reaction towards Mia and Sergio newfound friendship. He is shaken from his thoughts when the door is shut and the bed moves as Fernando gets in.

 

"Nando, are you okay?" He asks.

 

"Yeah. I guess"

 

"What's bothering you so much? Aren't you happy that Sergio found someone that he might like?"

 

"He doesn't like Mia. He won't like her that way" He snaps at Daniel.

 

"What? Nando, what is going on?"

 

"I don't like that they are so close" He tells his husband.

 

"Do you have feelings for Sergio?"

 

"A bit. Sorry Daniel, but I can't help it. He was my first"

 

"You first? Your first what?" Daniel asks.

 

"You know... My first" Fernando tells him.

 

"I don't understand. Your first what? Your firs.... OH" Daniel all of sudden understand, it clear as day for him. Sergio was Fernando's first lover.

 

"Sorry Daniel. I love you more than him, but it still hurts"

 

"So I wasn't wrong when I thought that there was something between the two of you"

 

"Yes and no. There is nothing between us now and there hasn't been for years. Sergio is not into men and I am"

 

"So if Sergio were into men, you would have chosen him over me?"

 

"Not anymore, but back then, yes. It's years ago and I've come to learn to live with the fact that he will never love me that way"

 

"I see. I guess you'll have to settle for the next best thing then" He tells him before he turn to side, his back facing Fernando.

 

"Daniel" Fernando tries. He puts his hand on Daniels shoulder, but he shakes is off.

 

"I'm tired Fernando"

 

"Sorry" Fernando whispers.


	12. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando's feelings is a mess

In the morning Daniel is woken to something that sounds suspiciously like a sob. It come from next to him. He slowly opens one eye, just so he can adjust  to the light that is, for once, streaming into the room. He turns over and sees that Fernando is facing away from him, he whole body shaking. Daniel wonders for a short while, why the other man is crying, but then he remembers their conversation last night. He feels his stomach tightening knots around itself. He is still surprised by the fact that he was right about his instincts, but he is also terrible sad to see Fernando so distressed. He turns unto his other side and slides an arm around Fernando's waist. The moment he touches Fernando, he sees more that hears him take a deep breath. It breaks his heart that Fernando is so tense around him again and he start to wonder if he reacted badly the night before.

 

"Sorry"

 

Daniel almost miss the words, because Fernando is whispering so low. Daniel know that he has to make sure that his husband knows that he isn't mad at him, but he also knows that he isn't great with words and that he tends to sound angrier than he is, so he decides to grab onto Fernando shoulder and tries to pull him unto his back.

 

Fernando isn't really willing to turn, but Daniel gets his way in the end, but the other man still won't look at him. Daniel starts kissing all the skin that isn't cover by the duvet. The further he gets the louder the sobs get, so when he reaches Fernando's face,  the other man is shaking so hard with sobs that it seem like the whole bed is vibrating. Daniel stops before he lift himself up on his elbow and looks down at the man beside him. He can't figure why they can't seem to find happiness together.

 

He wonder for a short moment if they really are meant to be together; if they are soul mates. It makes his stomach lunge uncomfortably and he hurries out of bed and runs to the bathroom, locks the door, where he empty his stomach contents into the toilet. The mere thought of Fernando leaving him again is too much to take. He can't lose him again, he just can't. He knows that he won't be able to live if Fernando isn't by his side. He sits beside the porcelain tank before resting his head on his knees. Why can't he seems to find peace in his life? Has he been such a bad person that he doesn't deserve a minute of peace?

 

His thoughts are broken when there is a knock on the door. He doesn't really want to see anyone now, but he know that the knocking won't stop till he answer.

 

"Just a minute" He says before he flush the toilet and goes to the sink to splash some cold water in his face.

 

"I need to pee, now" Mia yells from the other side.

 

He know there is no way that she won't notice that something is wrong, she has always been very observant, so he goes to door and unlocks it and comes face to face with his sister.

 

"Morning Danie.." Is as far as she gets before she notice the tired and sad look on his face.

 

"What's wrong?" She asks.

 

"Nothing okay? Just leave it"

 

"Hell no. You are going to go to the living room and we'll have a chat before the others get up, do you understand?" She tells him, but she doesn't wait for an answer before she walks past him and locks the door.

 

Daniel know that there is no other way, but going downstairs and wait for her. He walks to the stairs and slowly makes his way down them as all the thoughts fly around inside his head. He can't really figure how he is going to tell his sister that his husband, whom he spent so much time crying over, has feelings for someone else. He is take back to the real world when Mia dumps down on the sofa next to him. She puts a blanket around his, he forgot that he didn't have any clothes on. He tries to give her a warm smile, but it come out more pained that anything.

 

"So what's wrong?" She asks him. She's never been one for beating around the bush.

 

"Fernando has feeling for Sergio" He explains "He slept with him as well. I just knew that they were too close for being just friends. I just knew there was something off"

 

"I know" Mia sighs.

 

"You know? How do you know?" Daniel asks, take aback by this new information.

 

"Nando told me yesterday, when you went to pick Sergio up"

 

"What did he tell you?"

 

"He told me that he and Sergio has slept together for a couple of call-ups, but ended it because Sergio wasn't into it"

 

"So you knew this? Why didn't you tell me huh? It could have saved me the embarrassment last night" He rises his voice, so he is almost yelling at her.

 

"Lower your voice, will you? It's not my fault" She reminds him.

 

"Sorry. I just... I just can't believe that Fernando lied to me about it"

 

"Maybe he was afraid of your reaction?" Mia tries to reason with him.

 

"What if he is going to leave me for Sergio?" Daniel wonders out aloud.

 

"He won't Danny. He loves you"

 

"But he still has feeling for Sergio"

 

"But Sergio doesn't have feelings for him, so it's not going to happen"

 

"What if Sergio changes his mind and wants to give it a try?" Daniel asks her.

 

"Nando loves YOU. He is not going to leave you Daniel. You are having a baby together. He is not going anywhere"

 

"But what if he deci..." He starts, but is interrupted.

 

"Nando still has feelings for me?" Sergio asks totally catching the siblings by surprise.

 

They both turn to Sergio, whom is standing halfway down the stairs. He looks totally perplexed. Daniel wonders for a short moment if Sergio never knew that Fernando never got over him, that he still likes him more than normal friends do. Mia looks at him with a bit of pity because this wasn't really the way that he should be told.

 

"Yeah, he does" Mia tells him.

 

"Wow. I didn't know. I really didn't. It's been so long since we were together" 

 

"Please don't take him away from me" Daniel says before he even registers what he's saying.

 

Sergio looks at him in total surprised before he slowly makes his way down the rest of the steps. He takes a seat next to Daniel. He lifts his eyes and locks them with Daniel's. He can see the fear playing in them and it makes him sad that Daniel isn't more sure of Fernando than he is, but then again, he didn't know that Daniel had a reason to doubt his husband. Now he is beginning to understand why Daniel was so afraid of him. He most have sensed that Fernando wasn't giving him everything. It pains him to know that he is the reason Daniel and Fernando are having problems.

 

"Daniel, I don't love Fernando that way. I told you that in the car. He is just a friend to me, nothing more. I'm sorry that he has feeling for me, because I know it's coursing you trouble, but there is probably nothing I can do about it to help you. Sorry" He tells Daniel while trying to give him a reassuring smile.

 

There is a sob from behind and they all turn around to face the stairs where Fernando is standing. Tears a running down his cheeks before the splash onto his shirt, making dark circles on it. He is just standing there, can't move or talk. He is frozen in that spot. It's highly embarrassing for him to get caught being so vulnerable in front of the others, but he can't help it. His heart is stuck between loving Daniel and wanting Sergio. He never thought that he would have to face this scenario, but yet here he is. Maybe it was a stupid idea to invite Sergio over after all.

 

"Fernando" Sergio starts, but he can't really figure where to go from there, but it breaks the trance that Fernando was in and he is once again free to move, so he turns around and sprints up the stairs.

  
As the door is being slammed shut upstairs, Daniel gets up from the sofa. He knows that he need to go to Fernando. They have to find a way to get through this. He is almost at the edge of the stairs when Mia grabs onto his arm and gives him that look and he knows that he can't do that right now, so he only nods before he goes to the kitchen to make breakfast for all of them.

 

Mia looks a Sergio once before she goes upstairs. Leaving Sergio alone with his thoughts.

 

Mia reaches the bedroom door and she can hear Fernando crying inside. She lets out a breath before she opens it. It's dark inside, but she can see her brother-in-law on the bed. She walks over and sinks onto the side of the bed before she lets her hand glide over the covered body. She wait for a couple of minutes before she feels him move underneath. Fernando slowly moves the duvet and glance at the person sitting next to him. Mia gives him an incurring smile and pushes himself up to rest against the headboard. He can't find Mia eyes with his own because he is so angry with himself for being mad at Mia for taking all Sergio's attention, when he know perfectly well that he is the one that set it up to begin with. He just never thought that he would get so jealous of Mia. He is angry with himself for still having these feeling, when he know they'll never be returned.

 

"I'm sorry Mia" He whispers.

 

"Why are you apologizing to me?" She ask, generally surprised.

 

"Because I got so jealous of you"

 

"Because Sergio gave me so much attention?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Oh Nando. But I can't be the first girl Sergio has 'dated' after you two hooked up" She questions him.

 

"No, that's why I came to Liverpool. After Sergio moved to Madrid I was confronted far too often with the fact that he didn't love me the same way I loved him. I had to leave, if I didn't want to go crazy. I never told Sergio why I left, but that was the reason. I had to get away from him. I hated that every time he came to my house he would brag about this girl or that girl. He could be ranting for hours about the newest girl he bedded. It fucked with my head. I lost my temper so fast after spending an evening in his company, I would snap at anyone whom look at me in a wrong way or if someone said something that I didn't like to hear, so I knew the only solution was to leave Spain and Sergio. And here I met your brother and I knew he could be my way out of misery, my getaway from Sergio. And he was, I forgot about my crush for Sergio and I was happy with him, but every time I went with the NT I had to go face to face with Sergio again. It was so hard. I was torn between making things work with Daniel and wanting convince Sergio to be mine. I struggled to make a happy life for myself, but everything things would go really well with Daniel another call-up would come and then it was back to square one again. I had to rebuild my love life every time I returned to Liverpool. It was so hard and it took so much energy from me. So when Chelsea came calling I thought it could give me some space and peace. I could be in England where I wouldn't run into Sergio, but I was still close enough to make my relationship with Daniel work and it would give me more time to think. But in the end it gave me less time with Daniel and more time with Sergio, which wasn't the plan, so when that stupid accident happened I was almost relived, because now I could go back to Liverpool and be with your brother and I wouldn't have to see Sergio that often anymore. Win-win for me, or so I thought. Daniel and I fought more than we ever did before and it ruined everything, so we had to split. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't keep doing this"

 

Mia has moved to sit next to Fernando doing his rant. She put and gentle hand on his cheek and made him lie his head on her shoulder. She places an arm around his shoulder and starts to rock him from side to side, wanting to calm him down and reassure him that everything will be okay in the end. Fernando is almost asleep when the door opens at it reveal the two other men. They both look incredible sad and Daniel has tears in his eyes. Mia gesture for them to come into the room. Fernando sense the movements and sit upright. He can't look at the other men, he want more than anything for them to leave so he can be alone, trying to figure out how to make this right again. Mia holds up a hand, signaling to the other to stop.

 

"Nando" She asks gently.

  
Fernando looks at her and she can see that he really is struggling with this, but she know that this has to end.

 

"Who do you wanna talk to first? Daniel or Sergio?" She questions.

 

Fernando looks at her for a full minute. He can't really figure out whom he want to talk to first. Will Daniel be angry if the picks Sergio first or will Sergio be disappointed if he chose to talk to Daniel first.

 

"Sergio" He tells her. She get up and pulls Daniel along, leaving the two Spaniards alone in the room.

 

Sergio moves to the bed and sits next to him, but no to close. He can't figure if he is the one that shall talk first or if he has to let Fernando explain himself. So they just sit there for some time. Sergio turns to look at Fernando. He can't believe that he is the reason that Fernando left Spain. It pains him to be the course for the other mans unhappiness.

 

"Nando"

 

"Sorry Sese. I know that you don't love me. It's stupid, I know. I've tried so hard to forget about you, about our short time together, but it's so hard when I still can't let go of it. I really liked to be with you. I loved you and it hurt so bad when you told me that you weren't into it, into me, and I wanted nothing more than to beg you to give it another chance, but I realized that my feeling for you wouldn't never be returned when you kept talking about all those girls. I guess I was too hung up on you to move on. I am truly sorry for not being able to let you go. I wish that I could stop feeling like this for you and be happy for you" Fernando explains.

 

"Nando. Don't be sorry okay? It's not like you can help who you love. I sad to tell you this, but I will never be able to return the love you have for me. I wanted so badly to love you back then Nando. I tried, I really did. But it just isn't me. I fancy pussy over cock, sorry" He tells him. It makes Fernando laugh though.

  
"What is so funny?" He asks.

 

"Just... I just think that I've realized that I've been trying to push a square into a round hole. It will never fit. I guess I've been stupid to think that you could ever love me like that. I've always known that you are as straight as one can get. I'm sorry Sergio. I'll do my best to try to forget about my feelings for you"

 

"No, don't forget them, just turn them down to a friend level instead, okay? Cos you cock in my ass are never happing again, I can assure you of that" Sergio tells him as they both laugh.

 

"I've missed this" Fernando admits.

 

"Me too Niño. I'm sorry I made you leave Madrid, if I had known I would have been a bit more careful"

 

"No, Sese. Don't be. It was nice and I'm very glad to have a friend like you, if you still wanna be friends with a lovesick gay man like me" He tells him.

 

"I do. You are my best friend, always will be"

 

"Sergio?" Fernando asks before biting his lower lip.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Can I have one last kiss? Please?"

  
Sergio hesitated a bit, but leans in to place lips over Fernando's. The moment their lips meet Fernando lets his fingers tangle in Sergio's hair. Fernando's tongue run over Sergio's lips before the other man opens for him. They keep kiss for a while, but then Sergio leans back to places a soft kiss on Fernando's forehead. When he pulls away he gives him a big happy smile, which Fernando returns in a heartbeat.

 

"So is Mia single?" Sergio asks. And Fernando can't help but laugh for the change of subject.

 

"Sure. My plan was to bring you here for her. She's been very upset for awhile and I don't like that, because she makes Daniel worry too much. He is a prick when he's too worried, so annoying"

 

"Is it okay with you if I take her out sometime?"

 

"Yeah, but you have to ask Daniel about it as well, it's his sister after all. I'm sure the two of you are going to be good together"

 

"Thanks Nando"

 

"You're welcome. I hope you can make her happy. But Sergio, if you start dating her for real please consider if maybe an English club would be better to play for, okay?"

 

"Will do. So do you want to be alone or shall I call Daniel?"

 

"Call Daniel. Please"

 

"Sure thing"

 

*

Downstairs Daniel is sitting in the living room. He is fighting to stay there. He wants to go check what's going on upstairs. What if Sergio is gay after all and Nando convince him to give it a try. He knows, deep down, that Fernando will never do that, but then again with all the fighting and problems, maybe it would be better if Fernando left with Sergio. The other man could offer Fernando something that he couldn't.

 

"Daniel. He wants to see you" Sergio tells him as he dumps down on the sofa.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Nando is waiting for you. Go get your man" Sergio tells him before he winks at him.

 

Daniel is up from the sofa in record time. He is very close to lose his footing on a couple of steps but he makes it to the bedroom without getting injured. He opens the door and sees Fernando with his back towards him. He isn't shaking anymore and he seems peaceful, maybe even asleep. Daniel takes another step into the room before he closes the door behind him. He locks it, just in case Mia thinks about bothering them. Fernando still hasn't moved and Daniel is beginning to wonder if Sergio played him, but then his husband turns around and give him the most beautiful smile he has ever seen and he can't help to smile back at him.

 

"Hi" Fernando says.

 

"Hi. How are you?"

 

"Guess I could be better, but not as bad as I was 30 minutes ago"

 

"I'm glad you're better" Daniel says, he can't figure if he shall go to him or stay where he is, but he doesn't have to decide because Fernando pats the empty spot next to himself.

 

Daniel walks over and slips under the covers next to him. The moment he is down Fernando moves closer and his hand search blindly for Daniels. When he finds it he grabs it and entwine their hands. He smiles softly at Daniel and the Dane feels himself relax a little. They don't say anything for about 5 minutes, they just lie there looking at each other. Fernando is the first to move. He leans closer to Daniel before he places a soft kiss in the nape of his neck. Daniel tries to move so he can have more room, but that is not what Fernando has in mind. He starts to suck lightly on the spot he know will make his husband go crazy. Daniel can't control his moans and he is trying to loosen his hand from Fernando's, but the other doesn't let go. Daniel is itching with lust all of sudden and he moves his hips closer to Fernando's, but still nothing. It begins to frustrate him a bit, so he growl in despair. Fernando laughs against his skin, glad he is still able to make Daniel long for him. Daniel bucks him hips, searching for any kind of friction, he is so lost in his need for release, that he screams in surprise when Fernando bites down on his neck. The sound of Daniel scream startles Fernando so much that he moves away before looking at him in shock.

 

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to do it so hard" He hurries to explain.

 

"No, don't apologies, do it again. That was so hot baby"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Please?"

 

Fernando leans back down and sucks on the purple bruise that he has already made on Daniel. He then bites down more gentle than last time and Daniel moans even louder. Fernando can feel the Dane harden, his cock poking into his hip and he then know that Daniel is the one that turns him on, not Sergio. It hits home and he has to move away from his husband to be able to breathe.

 

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Daniel asks worried.

 

Fernando doesn't say anything just shakes his head a couple of time before he attaches himself to Daniel; kissing the living hell out of him. Fernando manages to make Daniel roll onto his back, so he can straddle him. He ground his hips down against Daniels. They keep moving against each other as Daniels hands makes it to Fernando's hips before he spreads them over his ass, pressing him closer to himself. They break apart as the need for air gets too huge.

 

"Nando, oh baby" Daniel pants, not able to breathe probably.

 

"Danny. Please" Fernando doesn't need to say anything else, Daniel knows what he's asking for.

 

He pulls Fernando T-shirt over his head and the very moment it's off Daniel sits up. The change of angle makes them both moan as they are pressed closer together. Fernando tries to lift Daniel shirt of as well, but he doesn't have the strength, so he leaves it to Daniel to get rid of it. When they are half naked they reattach and kisses as they try to open each other's pants, but once again they find it impossible, so Fernando drops to the bed and wriggles his pants off as Daniel tries to do the same, but Fernando is too fast and he is on him in seconds. He rips the zipper and maybe tearing the pants a bit, but he doesn't give it much thoughts, all he needs is Daniel naked against him, fast. When they are both naked Fernando lies on his back, pulling his husband on top of him. The grind against each other as they kiss again. Fernando leans back suddenly, making Daniel look at him weirdly.

 

"Daniel?" He asks a bit of uncertainty clouding his voice and he can meet Daniel's eyes.

 

"Yes?"

 

"I... I... I... Please don't hate me"

 

"Nando, you're worrying me a bit. You don't love me anymore do you?" Daniel asks sadly.

 

"Daniel, it's not that. I do love you. I love you a lot. I love you"

 

"Then what?"

 

"I kissed Sergio" Fernando blurts out, he is biting his lips as he waits for Daniels reaction, but it doesn't come. "Say something, please"

 

"You kissed him? Why?"

 

"I needed to figure out if there was anything anymore. I'm sorry, but that was the only way I could do it"

 

"And?" Daniel asks as he looks down at him.

 

"Nothing. I didn't feel anything" He tells his husband. "I love you so much Daniel"

 

Daniel doesn't say anything, but his smile shows just how happy he is with the news. He leans down an bits Fernando bottom lip. He nibbles at it for a moment before he grounds his hips down, making Fernando groan.

 

"Danny. Make love to me. Show how much you want me" He moans.

 

Daniel lifts his hand and lets Fernando suck of three of his fingers, when he think it enough he pulls them back and the leave the others mouth with a wet pop. Daniel looks deep into Fernando's eyes as he gently pushes a finger into him. Fernando doesn't even react to it so he pushes another inside alongside the other. Fernando moans a bit, but no sound of pain at all. Daniel rises a eyebrow at him, which makes him smirk and Daniel know that he doesn't need to be careful because Fernando is ready for him.

 

"You know me way to well don't you?" Daniel says before he leans down to place a soft kiss on his husbands lips.

 

"Oh yeah. I knew I could get you to sleep with me, no matter whaaaat" He says as Daniel pushes into him.

 

"Daniel" He moans as Daniel huge cock presses into him. He had stretched himself, but he had forgotten that maybe the cock is bigger when the Dane is really turned on.

 

Daniel keeps pushing into him until he is all the way inside him. The both stay still just enjoying the feeling of being so close again. Sure they have a lot of sex, but it never gets old and they live for the moment where they can be together like this, just the two of them, showing  how much they love each other. They kiss for a minute or two before Daniel slowly pulls out again. Fernando screams in a mix of pleasure and pain, so Daniel stops before he pushed back in again. He stays inside as he gently rock his hips back and forth. It take longer than usually for Fernando to relax around him, so he knows that this is going to be slow love making, not that he mind. He loves when he get to make love to his husband. He loves to take care of him and show him just how much he means to him.

 

"Are you okay baby?" Daniel asks before he places a soft kiss to Fernando forehead.

 

"Yeah. God you're huge Danny" He half moans, half laughs.

 

"Does that really surprise you? We have had sex for years"

 

Daniel decides that they talk too much, so before Fernando can answer he pull back and pushes back in. He starts to thrust rather hard into the Spaniard. Fernando pants as he begins to move with him. Daniel lifts himself up on his arms and the angle changes once again and Fernando screams like he never screamed before and Daniel is sure that his eardrum has been punctured, but for now he doesn't care, he is going to make sure that the whole house and maybe some neighbors hear them, know that it's him that is pleasuring this beautiful man underneath him.

 

Fernando opens his eyes and look up at Daniel before he pushes up to meet him in a heated kiss. He looks down, wanting to see Daniel move in and out of him, but the position doesn't allow it. He considers just letting the though slide, but then again he wants to see Daniel cock disappear into him.

 

"Daniel?"

 

"Yeah babe?"

 

"Wanna see you"

 

"But you are looking at me?" He answers confused.

 

"I wanna see your cock push into my hole"

 

"Oh, okay. How?" He asks, not letting his thrust falter once.

 

"I don't know"

 

"I have an idea, but then I'll have to pull out, is that okay?"

 

"Yes, as long as I get to see that huge cock push into me"

 

Daniel pulls out of him, making Fernando winch at the loss of his cock. Daniel walks to the other side of the bed and looks at Fernando for a moment. His forehead bath in sweat, hair sticking to it. His body covers in a light screen of sweat as well and his leg are spread and if Daniel wanted to he could see his open hole, so ready for his cock.

 

"Babe, get your ass over here" Daniel tell him.

 

Fernando lifts an eyebrow and he does not look impresses, but Daniel know that he is just playing annoyed. Fernando gets out of bed with a hiss as he ass is sore. Daniel slaps his butt when he moves past him. Fernando lets out a small yelp in surprise and the twist to face Daniel, whom is looking so innocent, but at the same time tries not to laugh.

 

"Very mature" Fernando tells him before he pulls him in for a heated kiss. Daniel places his hands under Fernando ass and lifts him up and tries to get his cock into the tight, waiting hole. Fernando rolls his hip to help him and all of sudden Daniel is inside him again. They both moan as they connect again.

 

"Wanna see you" Fernando groans.

 

Daniel carries him over to the windowsill. He know from experience that it's the right height for him to be able to reach Fernando when they make love and he know that Fernando will be able to see him push into him.

Fernando winches as he is placed in the sill.

 

"Didn't mind to warm it up before doing this?" He asks. 

 

"Don't have the time baby" He tells him as he starts moving again.

 

Fernando enjoys for a minute before he looks down and see Daniel cock move in and out of him in a rapid pace that tell him that it won't be long before his husband will come inside him.

 

"Cum for me, love. Fill me up with that warm sperm of yours, skat" Fernando moans.

He know that Daniel loves it when he uses the word skat(danish word for my love). It does something to him when they have sex and it almost always makes him go more crazy and he really fucks him when he uses that word. And it is no different today. Daniel grips his hips and then he start to slam into him with so much force that Fernando is a bit worried if they'll break the sill, but the though vanish as Daniel empty himself inside the only person he ever truly loved. Fernando comes the very moment Daniel places his hand on his cock. If he had to say what his top 3 of best sexual moments was, then this would differently be on that list.

 

"Carry me to bed, please Daniel?" 

 

Daniel places a soft kiss on his lips before he lifts him up and walks the 5 steps over to the bed. He drops Fernando there and then he climbs in next to him. They sleep wrapped up in each other's arms for the next 2 hours. Both of them mentally and physical drained from this morning.

 

*

Sergio and Mia is sitting downstairs waiting for the older couple to come downstairs again. They have been waiting for about 3 hours already and Sergio is getting a bit impatient with the lack of conversation.

 

"What do you think they are doing up there?" Sergio asks.

 

"Well I guess they are having sex"

 

"Oh. Eh"

 

"What? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

 

"No, it's just that I didn't really think about that"

 

"That they have sex? Really?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"They do. ALOT" Mia tells him as she rolls her eyes.

 

"Aww, they annoy you?"

 

"I'm starting to believe that they are doing it on purpose"

 

Sergio looks at her as she is rolling her eyes and he has to admit that she it really cute and he likes her. She's sweet, funny and very helpful. But he isn't sure that he want to be in a relationship with a woman that has a child already, but then again Angel is really sweet and seems easy to be around, so maybe. But then there is the fact that she's carry his best friends and his husbands baby. He needs to get to know her better before he decides if it's worth leaving Real for.

 

"Sergio? Are you okay?" Mia asks.

 

"Sure. Ehm. Can I try something?"

 

"Yeah, what is it?"

 

She doesn't get a vocal answer as Sergio leans towards her. He is searching her eyes, but he can't see anything like resentment or surprise, so he moves closer and then his lips are on hers.

 

Daniel and Fernando is coming down the stairs when they see the younger people kissing on the sofa. They smile to each other and Daniel creeps up behind his sister and Sergio. He looks at Fernando and gesture for him to cover his ears, when he nod to Daniel, he covers his own and then he screams.

 

Sergio and Mia jump apart and twist around to face a smirking Daniel and a very amused Fernando.

 

"Payback is a bitch, isn't it sis?" Daniel asks as he drag Fernando into the kitchen.

 

"Hungry after your workout?" She yells at them, thinking that she can at least make Fernando blush, but the bastard just turns around, smirks and winks before he pulls Daniel back, much to the Danes surprise, before he pushes him against the wall and kiss him hotly. When he pulls back he grabs Daniels hand again and walks to the kitchen.

  
"Does that answer you question?" He yells over his shoulder, just before the door closes.

 

"Holy shit. Daniel is really rubbing off on him"

 

"You don't say. He was never that cheeky before" Sergio tells her.


	13. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been way to long since I've posted anything on this fic and I'm truly sorry.  
> I am planning to start this one up again.

Next morning Fernando wakes up to find Daniel clinging to him. He leans over and kisses his nose, so he wrinkles it at bit before he slowly opens his eyes to look at his husband. 

“Morning love” Daniel says.

“Morning babe”

“How are you doing today?” Daniel asks. 

“I’m very sore” Fernando tells him as he winks at him.

Daniel leans back and lets out a laugh while he shakes his head. 

“That wasn’t what I was asking about, love”

Fernando looks over at him, he can see a small glimmer of hurt playing on Daniels face. He can’t stand that he’s the one that put that there. He leans over and kisses Daniel full on the lips.

“I’m fine, okay? I love you very, very much. And I feel so terrible about what happened. I’m sorry Danny. I really am”

Daniel stares at Fernando for a full minute. It seems like the older man still feels bad about what happened yesterday. Sure, it stung a bit to hear that your husband still had feeling for a old, very short lived, lover, but everything would be better now. Fernando no longer had feeling for Sergio. So now there is a chance that they could make this relationship run smoothly.   
“Don’t worry Fernando. I love you and you love me. Sergio and Mia seems to hit it off as well, so everything worked out anyway”

“Yes, they really like each other. I’m happy for Mia. I know that Sergio will be good for her.” 

Daniel sits up against the headboard and Fernando leans in to place his head on Daniels shoulder. He wraps his arms around his husband. They stay like that for some time, just enjoying a lovely calm morning together. After 5 minutes Fernando tips his head up to kiss Daniel. Daniel leans in and kisses him back with all of his heart. As the kiss grow more and more heated, Fernando twists around and places himself in Daniels lap. As he straddles his husband he feels the Dane’s cock rest against he hole. He reaches back and wraps his hand around it and pumps it a few times. Daniel breaks the kiss as rest his head against the headboard. He lets out a loud moan as Fernando bits down on his shoulder. The older man guides the cock to his ass and the tip rests against him. 

“Fernando… wait… You’re…” Daniel tries to put a sentence together, but can’t concentrate when the head of his cock is pressing against his lovers entrance.

“Don’t’ worry, honey. It’s gonna be okay” 

Fernando presses down onto the head and feels himself open up for it. It hurts a bit, since he isn’t prepared, but there is no way that he’s going to stop now. He needs Daniel inside him. He presses down harder and feels more of Daniel slide into him. He is so big and Fernando can feel himself being stretched more and more as he opens up for Daniel. He gives one final push and the whole shaft is hidden inside him. He wraps his hands around Daniel shoulders as he aches his back. Daniel leans forward and kisses Fernando’s chest. Daniel leans further into Fernando and all of sudden Fernando finds himself on his back with Daniel between his legs. The Dane start to pull back slowly as Fernando is still very tight around him. 

“Argh nuurgh” Fernando mumbles as Daniel pushed back into him.

He starts setting a perfect pace to give Fernando and himself as much pleasure as possible. 

“Danny!!!” Fernando screams and Daniel knows that he’s near. He keeps pumping in and out of his husband. Fernando tightens around him as he reaches his climax. He goes limp underneath him and Daniel quickens up his moves to reach his own. It only takes a couple of thrusts and then he empties himself inside the only person he ever loved. 

They are stilling laying on the bad, tangled in each other when Sergio walks trough the door with Angel in his arms. He covers her eyes the moment he realizes what had just happened in the room, not wanting her to see them like that, but the little girl didn’t like to be cut off and pushes Sergio’s hands away.

“Ando, Danny” She says happily as she tries to get out of Sergio’s arms.

Daniel is the first to recover and looks up from Fernando’s shoulder. He sees Sergio there with his niece in his arms.

“Good morning Sergio” He says as he pulls out of Fernando. 

The older man barely moves, but tries to keep Daniel close, not wanting to looses the heat from inside him. He feels so content and happy that he wants to keep Daniel where he is. But it’s to no wail as Daniel moves away from him. He huffs for a moment before he opens his eyes and twists his head towards the door. He sees Sergio with Angel there and smiles at her.

“Morning baby girl. Did you miss uncle Nando” He says as he move around the bed, not really bothering to cover up. It’s not like any of the other three people in the room hasn’t seen him naked before. 

Daniel on the other hand isn’t all that comfortable with Fernando being naked, so he manages to wrap the cover around Nando. Fernando looks back at him before he raises his eyebrow. He wraps the cover around his hips just as he get to Sergio. Angel reaches out for him and he grabs the girl from Sergio and places her on his hip before he ventures into the hall and down the stairs. 

Daniel and Sergio both looks towards the door before looking at each other.

“When did he become so confident, that he can do that without blushing? 10 years ago he would have blushed so hard at the thought of that” Sergio asks.

“I guess being with me had an positive effect on him” Daniel says as he also gets out of bed, while wrapping the other cover around himself. He pads Sergio’s chest before he walks out the door to find Fernando and his niece.

Sergio is still standing dumbfound in the bedroom as Mia walks out of her room. She sees Sergio there and walks to him.

“Good morning, Sergio” She says just before she wraps her arms around him. 

He turns around and smiles at her. He doesn’t know why, but his hand goes to her growing stomach. He finds it oddly calming to touch the bump. A thought of wanting a child hits him all of sudden and he finds it’s a bit worrying, but he doesn’t move away. He keeps running his hand over it, he can’t stop again.

“What?” Mia asks as she sees his eyes to distant. 

Sergio shakes his head a couple of times.

“I was just thinking about the baby growing inside you and how I would like to have a child someday” He tells her.

He looks into her eyes, and he is surprised by how much love she looks back at him with. He hasn’t ever thought about children before, and now he is. It’s frightening , but yet very calming. He leans down and kisses her softly.

“Breakfast is ready” a voice says from behind them. 

Sergio lifts his head and sees Fernando standing there. And he is just about to apologize when he sees the smile playing on the older mans lips. He gives him a soft smile back. 

Mia turns around and looks at him, but a smile breaks out on her lips as she sees him. He looks happy. Not that he didn’t look happy before, but his smile seems even bigger than it ever has. She feels for him, as she knows that the burden of his love for Sergio had been weighing on his shoulder for so long. Now that burden has finally been lifted and he is allowed to be free again. 

“Did you say the breakfast was ready?” She asks as she lets go of Sergio.

“Yes. If you think that you can manages to separate for long enough to eat, that is” He tells her as he smirks at them.   
“I really need to talk to Daniel about you. You are getting way to cocky for your own good” Mia tells him as she drags Sergio with her. 

She slaps Fernando chest as they move past her, but he is just as fast, so he slaps her bum. She turns to him with her mouth open and eyebrow raised.

“Jesus Fernando. You really are something out of the ordinary” She tells him before she walks down the stair with Sergio in tow.

Once downstairs they walk into the kitchen and sees Daniel feeding Angel with a piece of bread as he tries to control the egg on the stove as well. Fernando pushes past them and goes over to Daniel and wraps his arms around his hips and rest his head on his shoulder. Daniel leans into the touch before he twist so he can kiss is husband. Fernando leans back after the kiss and places a kiss on Daniel shoulder blade before he goes to the table. He sits next to Angel and takes over the task Daniel had tried to do earlier. Angel and Fernando is chatting about something that none of the others know about, but Angel seems to enjoy the talk with her uncle. 

The rest of the grow ups sit down and eats as well. They all seem more comfortable that they did the day before and they talk about everything and nothing. 

“So did you have sex last night” Fernando asks Sergio and Mia. 

Sergio is so surprised by the question that he cough up most of his juice and spray it over the table. Angel looks at him before she burst into a fit of laugher. 

“Fernando!” Mia and Daniel says at the same time.

“What?” He asks as he looks at them and raises his arms in question. 

“You can’t ask questions like that this early in the morning” Mia tells him.

“Why not?”

“Because you can’t”

“Fine” He tells her before he goes back to drinking his coffee.

“And for your information, no we didn’t. I was busy keeping one eye open, cos someone told me to watch out” Sergio informs him.

Fernando smiles into his cup before he places it down. He leans over and kisses Daniel again.

“To bad you didn’t. I did” He tells them before he grabs Angel and walk out of the kitchen.

Mia and Sergio turns to Daniel. The Dane looks so surprised that the young couple chuckles at his expression. 

“Okay, what happened to my husband?” He asks as he looks at the door. 

“I think he has been set free” Mia explains.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
